You say it's your birthday
by kitkat681
Summary: Happy birthday to you...is it your birthday?  Check here to see if Kitkat got you something for your special day...constantly updated to show my love...all pairings/canon/non-canon/slash/fem-slash/EVERYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**My girl, cullengirl37 turns 30-something today. She is my pimp momma, my honorary sister and above all…my friend. **

**I love you Sandy…**

**FOREVER**

They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes.

I've always thought that was just crap until it happened to me.

I don't remember anything from before the fire…

The burning…

The endless days of my skin melting and my bones scorching.

But in those final seconds when the pain eclipsed all else…

It was your face that I saw.

And when I opened my eyes to my new existence…

All I could think about was getting to you.

*()*()*

I knew it would be a long time before we were together…

But I could be patient.

It was easy enough for me to use my visions to anticipate the things ahead.

And I stayed in the forest, feeding on wildlife.

I knew eventually we would be living a beautiful life.

So I could deal with having dirt under my nails and leaves in my hair for a few decades…

If it meant I eventually got to spend eternity with you.

*()*()*

I rub my hands up and down my pants as I sit at the counter.

I have waited so long for this…

_So_ long.

And now today is the day.

You will walk through those doors and be mine.

And I can't wait.

*()*()*

I close my eyes when I hear the bells above the doors chime.

I can _feel _you.

Your feet are silent as you approach but I can tell when you have stopped just behind where I am sitting at the counter.

You know what I am…

What _we _are.

Can you feel me?

Do you know we are mates?

Do you realize how good it will be?

Your hand on my shoulder makes me tremble and I can hear you gasp as you smell me.

My eyes flutter closed as I am hit with your reflected emotions.

Confusion.

Fear.

Lust.

I latch onto the lust and see how far I can push you.

"You've kept me waiting a long time." I whisper as I spin around and meet your eyes.

The burgundy of your irises makes me wince but I know I can help you change.

We will be so happy…

Together.

*()*()*

Your hand is warm in mine as you pull me from the diner.

I can see your scars.

They make you…you.

I hate the pain that radiates from your pores.

I hope that I can help soothe you.

*()*()*

Your lips are next to my ear as you press me against the tree.

"Your name?" You rasp and I tremble as your voice covers me like a warm blanket.

"Alice…I'm Alice." I whisper and I can feel your chest shake with laughter.

"No…you're mine." You snarl right before your lips are on mine.

It is so good.

Your taste is everything I imagined it would be.

Suddenly your hands are everywhere.

Up my shirt.

Down my pants.

Inside me.

Maybe this would be a good time to tell you I've never done this before.

I can feel a place deep in my chest shifting, making room in my heart and soul for you.

"Alice…what is this?" You whimper as you tear your mouth from mine, and I can feel your confusion in the air around us as you feel the same thing happening to you.

"We're…you said I was yours…well you're mine." I sigh as your fingers find me where I'm warm and wet.

"What?" You rasp as you slide through my soaked folds.

"We're mates."

"Yes." You growl as you lift me off my feet and my legs wrap around your hips.

My clothes are gone and so are yours.

I wish I could see you.

I _need _to see you.

But this first time will be fast and furious.

Your eyes are on mine as you push inside me.

It hurts…

God does it hurt.

Your eyes widen as you realize what's happening and you pull back, but no.

I grip you tighter with my legs and push myself down on you.

And the forest around us is echoing with our cries.

If it were possible, tears would be streaming down my cheeks…

And yours as well.

"My heart it yours." You whisper in my ear and I nod.

"My soul is yours." You sigh as my body grips yours.

"My life is in your hands." You scream as your hands grip my hips and push me back into the rough bark of the tree.

"YES!" I cry as I feel you pulsing inside of me.

Marking me.

Making me yours.

"I'm Jasper by the way." You whisper against my throat as you fall to your knees, taking me with you.

"I know." I giggle.

"And I love you." You say as you look right in my eyes…

"Forever."

**LOVE YOU SANDY!**


	2. Happy Birthday Massy

**So...Happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you...happy birthday (On November 25th) dear Massy...happy birthday to you.**

**For those of you reading 'Until I saw you' by reyes139 (aka Massy) you know she writes some epic violence...so in honor of her birthday I decided to try my hand at it.**

**The is very violent and bloody.**

"Why are you _doing_ this?" He screams again and I want to make him stop.

But I know I need to wait.

She's not here yet.

"If you don't stop screaming…I'll tear your tongue out." I hiss in his face and that does it.

He stops and just sits in the chair.

Good boy.

"You know all of this could have been prevented if you had just kept your mouth shut to begin with. I wouldn't have had to go to these lengths. But no…you just had to ruin things for me, didn't you?" I snarl, getting right in his face so he can see my razor sharp teeth.

"Silly boy." She giggles as she steps into the warehouse.

I knew she'd come.

She can't pass up a good show.

"Darling, I think we have something to talk about…don't we?" I ask sweetly as I glide over to get her settled on the couch.

She wants a show…

I'll give her one.

"Yes my love, I do think we need to have a discussion." She sighs as I bend down to kiss her sweet lips.

She is always so tasty.

"You were treated in a less than proper manner by our guest here, weren't you?" I ask, knowing the truth already.

"Yes…I was. He was so very rude. He made me cry." She simpers with a pout and I want to take her across my knee for that lie.

Instead I just give her a look and she lowers her eyes.

"He _nearly _made me cry." She whispers, but I can hear the smile in her voice.

"No!" I gasp, getting more excited about what's to come as she plays along.

I look over at him and watch as the blood drains from his face.

Good.

"Did you really treat my wife that way?" I ask, appalled, as I walk over to where he is bound on the chair.

"I didn't know she was your wife…" He starts to defend himself but I have already passed judgement.

I am judge…

Jury…

And executioner.

And no one treats my wife badly…

Except me.

*()*()*

"Do you want to play with your food first or just eat him?" I whisper in her ear.

She is bare before me.

I already gouged his eyes out so I don't have to worry about him seeing her.

I also removed his vocal chords…

Damn man couldn't follow any directions and just keep quiet.

"I think I want to play." She breathes as she pulls out of my embrace and walks to where he is standing, chained to the wall.

Her leg comes back and swings forward in a perfectly graceful arch and makes contact with his balls.

"AHH!" He screams, although the sound is distorted through his mangled voice box.

"That's for calling me a gold digger." She says sweetly as she takes a step back and cocks her arm behind her, letting loose on his abdomen with rabbit punches.

She is awe-inspiring in her brutality.

His head rocks back on his neck and I can hear his heart faltering.

Won't be long now.

"Those are for calling me a slut." She tells him, more anger in her tone now.

My girl is NOT a slut.

Well she is, she's just _my _slut.

Her delicate but deadly hands wrap around his throat and I know if I want to have a warm meal I need to stop her.

So I reach my arms around her body and plunge two fingers deep inside her pussy.

She is so hot and wet against my palm as I cup her.

She writhes against me as she continues to strangle the life out of our employee.

My teeth nip and bite at her neck and shoulders and soon her hands fall limp from around his throat.

She rocks back and forth, fucking herself on my hand.

I grab her face with my free hand and turn her so I can reach her lips.

She moans into my mouth as she gets closer and closer.

But before she can cum I let go of her and spin her around, forcing her to her knees at my feet.

Our captive is still alive, well…barely, and hanging from the wall.

He can wait.

I tear open my pants and smirk at her widened eyes as she sees how much pre-cum has already leaked from my slit.

Watching her kill makes me incredibly horny.

What can I say?

"Fuck my cock with your mouth." I growl as I thread my fingers into her hair and pull her onto me.

She swallows me whole and allows me to guide her the way I want.

And the entire time she is staring into my eyes.

Showing me I own her.

Showing me she loves me.

Showing me everything.

I pull her off with a pop and drag her to her feet.

I turn her around and push her so she is standing between our soon to be dead man's feet, her arms supporting herself on the wall beneath his widespread arms.

"You get to eat when I get to cum." I snarl in her ear as I thrust into her without warning.

"Yes!" She screams, so close to his head it no doubt shattered his ear drums.

I pound into her, relentless in my quest.

I need to make her mine.

She needs to carry my scent all over her so everyone knows who she belongs to.

I will make an example out of this asshole who dared to degrade my woman.

I mean really?

We pay them well to do their jobs.

And they should have the same respect for us as we do for them.

But the mercenary business is cutthroat.

And sometimes you need to crack the whip to keep everyone in line.

His dead body tossed in the break room should remind our employees of that.

You mess with the bull.

You get the horns.

"Baby…I'm so close." She whimpers and I lean forward so she presses up against him.

Her tits are smashed against his chest and her face is buried in his neck.

"Cum baby." I snarl and I push her forward and latch onto the left side of his throat while her teeth sink into the right.

His whole body convulses as we drain him and I feel her body constrict around my cock as she cums.

I'm like an animal as I pound into her and siphon the blood from his body at the same time.

It is so good.

I scream as I cum deep inside of her.

I stay joined with her as I pull her away from his lifeless body.

I sit down on the couch with her in my arms and rub my blood-stained lips against her cheek.

She turns her head and her crimson eyes meet mine.

"Thank you Edward." She sighs.

"Anything for you my lovely Bella." I answer, enjoying the feel of her muscles tensing around my cock as she giggles.

"Who is gonna clean this mess up?" She sighs as she relaxes against me.

"I'll have Jasper do it. He owns me since he hired this douchebag to begin with." I snarl.

"Well…good hit men are hard to find."

Ah…my wife.

So damn smart.

**I hope I did you justice Massy! Happy birthday!**


	3. Happy Birthday Mommymac0508

**So...Happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you...happy birthday (On November 29th) mommymac0508...happy birthday to you!**

"Do you know what you want to do for your birthday yet?" Rose asks me as we get ready for the day.

Sometimes I love working with the people I live with…

And sometimes I hate it.

I thought it would be a great idea to mention the secretarial position that was available at the school I work.

And Rose, of course, got the job the second she interviewed.

And then Rose told Alice about the opening in the Home Economics department.

And she thought it would be a wonderful way to utilize her degree in fashion design.

So I'm the frumpy English teacher and Rose is the hot secretary that everyone tries to score with, while Alice is the eclectic and wild Home Ec teacher.

Awesome.

"I don't know Rose…just leave it." I sigh as I swipe my mascara from inside Alice'smakeup bag.

Mine.

"Well…I may have gotten us tickets for that new zombie movie tonight. We get a special early screening at eight…and it doesn't even open till midnight!" Alice squeals and I guess I know what I'm doing on my birthday…

Trying not to fall asleep as I'm forced to sit through a movie I won't like.

*()*()*

"Bella…I can't find three seats together and I know you really don't care about the movie. Do you mind if Alice and I sit together?" Rose smiles at me as we stand in the front of the theater.

Is it my birthday?

It is, right?

And you would think my friends would actually want to spend time with me but no…

She wants to sit next to someone who knows what the phrase 'headboard' and 'thrusting' means.

And that girl is not me.

"Sure Rose. You and Alice sit together and I'll find somewhere else to sit." I tell her as I wobble up the steps in my three inch heels that Rose insisted I wear.

She said they made my ass look great.

As if a nice pair of boots could distract someone from my size 14 jeans.

Sure.

"Shit." I sigh as I plop my ass down in the only free seat left, next to a hulking giant and some dude in a hoddy and baseball hat.

He does now we're inside right?

Fuck it.

I whip out my phone and bring up my email, squealing like a girl when I see that one of the literary agents I queried got back to me.

And they want to see more of my stuff!

I sit up and try to find Alice and Rose so I can share my amazing news but they're nowhere to be found.

So instead I sit back down and just stare at the message.

More.

Finally someone wants more from me.

"Excuse me." Gigantor says next to me as he tries to get past.

I pull my knees up to my chest so he can get by and then go back to my staring.

I may be a bit pathetic.

"Good news?" Hoddy guy asks as he leans over the now empty seat between us.

I turn and look at him and nearly gasp aloud as I meet his vibrant green eyes.

I manage to control myself and smile, flashing him my phone and nodding.

"I'm an aspiring writer and an agency is interested in me." I say, and manage to get it out without squealing.

His smile is blinding as he leans further and takes the phone, and my hand, in his and looks at the message.

"That's a really great agency too. I know several people who they represent." He says and I can't help but wonder who he is that he would know people in the literary world.

But before I can respond his buddy is back and all but pushing me out of the way to sit back down between us.

"You know…" He says to hoddy guy and he looks at me shyly before sitting back in his seat and stares at the screen.

Oh well.

I silence my phone and notice that they have the trivia questions going.

I rock at trivia.

"Mary Poppins." I say quietly, answering the question about chimney sweeps and sugar.

"Cillian Murphy." I feel awesome as I answer yet another one.

"Water for Elephants." Chalk another one answered right for the Bella girl.

I really need to stop talking to myself.

"Hey, you really know your stuff." Hoody guy says as he leans over his buddy.

Said buddy does not look too happy.

"Yeah…I read a lot." I tell him, shifting in my seat.

He looks up at the screen once more and nods before he turns and whispers something to his friend…

Who turns and looks at me like I have three heads.

"Dude?" He whispers in awe.

"Hey…my name is Edward…do you want to get out of here?" Hoody guy asks as he stands up and puts his hand out.

This doesn't happen.

In real life, hot guys do not ask frumpy, chubby girls if they want to go somewhere.

So I know I must be dreaming.

And as I reach my hand out for his, and my fingers are flooded with his warmth, it only reinforces my dream theory.

So of course I'll go with him.

*()*()*

"Really? You have a kid's book in your top five?" I ask him, my jaw on the table.

He took me to a little café around the corner from the theater.

I didn't even bother finding Rose and Alice to tell them I was leaving.

It's all a dream anyway.

"Sandra Boynton is amazing! I read it to my nephew all the time." He says, hiding his smile behind his hand.

The hood and hat are off and his hair is ah-mazing.

I want to run my fingers through it and see if it is as soft as it looks.

"So the entire book is about…" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, the whole book is about hippos. It's fantastic!" He says, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

"I'll have to pick that up. Imagine, going my whole life without reading a book about hippopotamus." I mock, but his blinding smile distracts me.

"I believe it is actually hippopotami."

Shit…now I snorted soda up my nose.

He is laughing his ass off as he hands me a napkin and I try and mop myself up.

Classy.

"So…you wanna get out of here?" He asks with a shy smile and I embrace my dream world and nod.

We get back into his fancy car and he drives downtown to one of the hotels.

The valet takes his keys and he grabs my hand and guides me into the lobby.

"Ah…Mr. Cullen. We got the room situation all sorted out. So sorry about the confusion earlier. We have upgraded you to the penthouse." A perky blonde says as she pulls her shoulders back and thrust her boobs in his face.

Mr. Cullen?

Penthouse?

He smiles at her and takes the key card from her hand, never releasing mine and pulls me towards the elevator.

"Penthouse huh? You famous or something?" I ask with a shy smile and he blushes.

Could he be any sweeter?

"Something like that." He says quietly as the elevator ascends to the top floor.

The penthouse is beyond words.

I stand staring for a few minutes, much to his amusement.

After a second I finally get my wits about me and turn to him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Edward…just Edward." He says with a sad sigh and releases my hand, walking towards the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" His voice calls out and I…

I _am _dreaming right?

"Sure." I yell back as I drop my coat onto a chair and stand in front of the massive windows that overlook the city.

I see him come up behind me in the glass.

He is holding two wine glasses, but he sets them down on the coffee table and stalks towards me.

My body vibrates in acknowledgement of his power.

I'm his for the taking.

And I think he knows it.

I watch our reflection as his arms wrap around my waist and try not to wince as I see how big I look next to him.

I may be short…

But I'm pretty wide too.

"You are perfect." He whispers as he meets my eyes in the glass.

How does he know the right thing to say?

"What is this?" I breathe because I need to know.

Is this just a game to him?

It's not a game to me.

I don't do this…

I've never done this.

Ever.

"You're the one." He says in my ear, his hot breath making me shake as he presses his lips to my skin.

And then I am lost.

His hands are everywhere…

Stripping me bare.

Worshiping my flesh.

Holding me tight.

His body is a masterpiece and I let my fingers trace over every dip and ridge.

His sharply drawn breaths and moans are sustenance to me…

And I'm suddenly starving.

When his fingers find me wet and hot and oh so tight he looks up at me in confusion.

And I flush and look away.

"Bella?" He rasps and I am powerless to hide from him.

"I've never…" I stammer and he crawls up my body, pressing his hard flesh against my soft skin.

"It's perfect. You're perfect." He says against my lips as he pulls my legs apart and settles between them.

He starts thrusting against where I'm soaked for him.

Hitting that spot again and again and before long I'm a trembling mess in his arms.

And then…

"Ah!" I cry out as he pushes into me with such purpose.

He is claiming me…

Making me his…

And I will remember this moment for the rest of my life.

Even if I wake up alone in my bed and this was all a dream, I will remember this.

His eyes are locked on mine as he rocks against me.

I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

I feel him start to shake…

And I watch as he falls apart above me.

Nothing has ever been so beautiful.

I drift away in his embrace with the taste of his skin on my lips.

And I wake up alone in a too big hotel bed.

My clothes are piled on the end of the bed with a note.

I can't bring myself to read it as I quickly get dressed, ignoring the discomfort inside as I yank my jeans on.

I all but run through the penthouse, not stopping until I'm in the elevator and on my way down.

The same blonde from the night before is standing behind the desk and gives me a nasty smirk as she watches me doing the walk of shame.

If only she knew exactly how shameful it truly is.

My heart hurts as I realize what I just gave away.

Alice and Rose are still asleep when I unlock the door and quickly make my way to my room.

As disgusting as it is…I am not ready to wash him off me yet and I crawl under the covers fully dressed.

My heart is shattering as I let myself cry.

What did I do?

*()*()*

"Bella…some guy named Edward won't stop calling your phone." Rose says as she shakes me awake.

I push the covers off my head and sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Rose gasps and I look up at her and realize how much of a mess I must look.

Hair all crazy from his hands.

My eyes swollen and red from crying.

I wouldn't be surprised if I had a love bite or two on my neck.

I reach my hand out and she puts the phone in it without a word.

"Hello." I sigh, unable to keep the pain from coming through.

"Didn't you get my note?" His deep, perfect voice comes across the line and I feel my eyes fill with tears.

"I did…I didn't read it." I rasp, trying to keep from hyperventilating.

Why couldn't he have just left me alone?

"Bella…" He sighs and I can hear his frustration.

"Read the note."

I reach into my jeans and get out the paper.

My fingers are shaking as I unfold it and see his perfect handwriting.

_You were my first as I was yours_

_My heart is yours for the taking_

_Will you have me?_

_Edward_

"Bella…" He says and I can hear his nerves.

"What…I mean…" I stammer and I hear his laughter.

"I want you." He says, so sure of himself that I am forced to believe him.

"Who are you?" I ask, remembering what he said the night before when I asked him that at the hotel.

"I'm yours, and that's all you need to know."

*()*()*

He neglected to tell me he was a famous actor.

But that didn't matter.

He neglected to tell me that women all over the world were in love with him.

But that didn't matter.

He also didn't tell me that we would end up living in a fairy tale world where we would live happily ever after and I would be a famous author while he lived his dreams of playing amazing characters on the big screen.

But I'll forgive him for that.

**Awww...Happy Birthday!**


	4. Happy Birthday CullensTwiMistress

**So...happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you... happy birthday (on December 3rd) CullensTwiMistress (aka Missy) happy birthday to you...**

**So Missy wanted something ExB and EPIC! I hope this makes her happy...**

**Tissues might be needed...**

"Dude…you're birthday is on Thanksgiving?" Jasper laughs as he swats my hand away from his controller.

I just can't beat him at this game without cheating.

"No you douche, my birthday just happens to fall on Thanksgiving this year. You know the actual date of the holiday changes each year." I snarl as he kills me yet again.

Asshole.

It _is_ my birthday.

He could let me win for once.

"Edward! Can you go get the turkey out of the garage?" Mom shouts from the kitchen and I'm thankful for the distraction.

I hate losing.

And I was SO gonna lose.

"Sure Mom…is it in the freezer or…" I question as I open the garage door only to come face to face with…

"Gobble…gobble…gobble."

"MOM! There's a fucking turkey in here!" I scream and I feel her come up behind me in the open doorway.

"Um, yes Edward, that was why I asked you to get it. You do know how to pluck him, right?" She asks as she cowers behind me.

"What in the world possessed you to get a LIVE turkey?" I whisper-yell over my shoulder because the turkey is looking at me.

And it looks pissed.

The big bird suddenly cocks its head to the side and charges.

"AHHH!" Mom screams as I scramble backwards and slam the door shut.

We're both panting as I turn and glare at her.

"Maybe…this wasn't…such…a good…idea." She breathes and I'm like…

Ya' think?

"Can you go down to the Suresave and see if they have any turkeys left?" She says, as she pulls a wad of cash from her purse.

And I think I'll need every penny to get a turkey this late on Thanksgiving.

*()*()*

The lights are off when I pull into the lot, but I get out and bang on the door anyway.

There's no way I'm eating McDonalds for fucking Thanksgiving dinner.

"Please! I just need one thing!" I shout as I drop my head to the cold glass.

"Hi Edward." I hear a muffled voice say from behind the barrier.

I look up and…

"Bella." I sigh as I meet her dark eyes.

My crush…

My heart…

The only girl I've ever wanted…

But she's not mine.

And now she's so very, very broken.

She flips the lock and pushes the door open and I squeeze inside.

It's dark and quiet in the store.

It feels like we're the only people in the world.

"I need a turkey." I tell her quietly and she cringes.

"Did your wife burn it or something?" She says, her voice rough.

And I'm like?

"I'm not married."

She looks up at me surprised and I get my first good look at her.

She looks so different from the last time I saw her.

Four years ago when I left for college.

We had classes together from the time she moved to Forks in eighth grade.

She was my friend.

But I wanted more.

It wasn't until we were seventeen that I finally got up the balls to ask her out.

But I was too late.

She was already going with Sam Uley…

And then she was pregnant.

I watched her walk around the school senior year…

Her belly swollen and her eyes dark and sunken.

I hated it.

She should have been mine.

And then…

She was gone.

My dad delivered her baby.

A boy.

His name was Jacob.

And the only person there with her was her Dad.

Sam wasn't there but I knew he would come around sooner or later.

From what I heard she was happy with her little family.

Her son…

Her father…

And Sam.

So I left.

I went to Columbia and studied Music Theory but now I'm back here.

I missed my home.

And I'm standing next to the girl that still to this day owns my heart.

Meanwhile hers is shattered.

"I have one in the back I was saving…but you can have it." She says as she meets my eyes and I nearly gasp at the pain reflected back at me.

She turns and disappears into the dark store and I push my hands into my pockets and pull out my phone.

I text Jasper and get a response almost instantly.

Two years.

Her life was irrevocably changed two years ago.

And somehow she's still standing.

*()*()*

Bella comes back down the dimly lit aisle carrying a monster turkey.

"So what happened to yours then?" She pants as she struggles to lift the bird onto the counter.

"It was alive." I say and she turns and looks at me with a hint of a smile on her full lips.

But just as quick it's gone.

As if she won't allow herself to feel anything.

"No…really. My mom thought it would be nice to have a fresh bird. She apparently didn't take into consideration that we are not turkey farmers. It is still in the garage making a mess of Emmett's car."

She doesn't smile this time but it looks like she wants to.

"Well you take this one home and see what your mom can do with it." She says as she pats the frozen bird.

"Whose was this?" I ask and instantly feel like shit because her face falls even more if that's possible.

"No ones."

"Bella…will you…I mean…do you want to come to my house and have dinner with us?" I suggest and I can see her fighting.

She wants to.

But she won't.

"No thanks Edward. Have a nice Thanksgiving." She whispers as she shoves the bird at me and ushers me towards the door.

I hesitate in the open door, not letting her close it.

"Please…" I breathe and her eyes shine.

And for a moment I think I have her…

"No, I can't. I'm sorry."

Then the door slams shut and she disappears into the dark.

*()*()*

I can't eat anything.

All I can think about is her sitting in the dark.

All alone.

The dishes aren't even off the table and I'm up and making her a plate.

The Tupperware overflows with leftovers.

Thankfully, no one bothers me as I snag the keys off the counter and drive away.

The turkey is still squawking and scratching in the garage.

Someone is going to have to deal with it eventually.

But it ain't gonna be me.

*()*()*

Her house is easy to find.

I drove past it millions of times in high school…

Imagining it was me with her…

And not Sam.

The lights are all off but her old beat-up truck is sitting in the driveway.

I knock on the door, the food in my hands.

And I wait.

"Go away Edward." She yells and I can hear the absolute devastation in her voice.

"I won't. Let me in." I demand.

"No! Please...just leave me alone!" She screams, her voice breaking and I set the container down on the porch and try the knob.

I'm not too surprised to find it open.

It's obvious she doesn't care about much anymore…

Especially not her safety.

The house is dark but I follow the sounds of her ragged breathing.

I find her huddled in a corner of the kitchen.

The fridge is still covered with scribbled crayon and finger paint pictures and my heart breaks a little more.

"Bella…" I whisper and she snaps her head up and meets my eyes.

"It should have been you."

"What?" I ask as I sit down across from her.

"I've loved three people in my life." She says and I'm so surprised at her change of topic I say nothing.

"I loved my son. I loved him from the moment I found out I was pregnant. It was one time, did you know that? Sam got me drunk and we did it and then…bam…Jake. And he never touched me again. But I was okay with that, because I had my little boy."

I sit…speechless.

I didn't know Sam did that to her.

I didn't know.

"I loved my Dad. He could have been so angry when I told him I was pregnant but he wasn't. He supported me and loved us both…so much."

I'm waiting…

Because I know she said she loved three people…

"And I loved you." She breathes as she looks up at me, her eyes so damn empty.

"I loved you from the moment I saw you when I walking into that Biology lab in eighth grade. I loved you when you made fun of my slap bracelets and told me I was going to cut myself…and then took me to the nurse when I did. I loved you when you stood up for me in front of Jessica and Lauren when they made fun of me for getting pregnant. And I even loved you when you left." She whispers and I have no words.

She loved me.

Loved.

"Bella…" I start to say but she keeps talking.

"I used to lay in bed at night after I got Jake to sleep and imagine it was you, that you were Jake's Daddy. You would have sung to him and rocked him. You would have helped me change his diapers and taught him to walk. And maybe…just maybe, you would have been with them when…when…" She says, her breath coming faster and I scoot across the floor and pull her into my arms.

"They said it was instantaneous. That they didn't feel a thing. One minute, they're driving down the 101, heading to a baseball game in Seattle and the next they're under a tractor trailer. The only people in the world who loved me, were gone in an instant. My child. My father…I didn't even have anything to bury." She cries into my chest and I hold her tight.

Even though she's pushing me away…

I hold her tight.

"I'm here Bella." I whisper into her hair. "I'm here now."

*()*()*

**ONE YEAR LATER**

"Dude, I thought your birthday was on Thanksgiving." Jasper asks as he hands me the controller.

I ignore him.

Asshole.

I hate playing this game.

I always lose.

"Edward! Can you get the turkey from the garage?" Mom calls and I hand the controller to Emmett so he can play while I help.

"It's dead this year, right?" I yell before I open the garage and I hear her giggle.

Little does she know that her harebrained idea to get a live turkey changed my life.

I will always love that turkey.

I yank open the door with my arm out…

Just in case.

But instead of finding a turkey.

I find my wife.

She's sitting on top of my dad's workbench that he never uses.

She's wearing a black dress and a frilly white apron.

She looks good enough to eat.

"I thought you had an appointment this morning?" I ask as I walk across the cement floor.

"I did…I'm done." She whispers, grabbing onto my shirt when I get close enough and pulling me towards her.

It has been a long and painful journey.

But we're finally someplace good.

She went to therapy three times a week at the beginning.

She felt guilty that she lived and they didn't.

She felt guilty that she wanted to make a life with me while theirs were over.

But she wanted it so bad.

And two months ago she finally accepted my proposal.

And we were married that same day.

We moved into her Dad's house.

We kept those pictures on the fridge.

Because even though Jake is gone…

He's still with her.

And I made a promise to her that I would help her keep him alive.

So every night before we go to bed she tells me a story about him.

How he used to take his diaper off and smear poop all over the walls.

How he couldn't say the word…fork...so he said fuck instead.

How he was the sweetest little thing when he woke up in the morning.

How he loved her more than anyone else in the world.

And I eat up every one of her words…

I want to know him to.

I already love him.

"Bella?" I ask as she reaches her hand down my pants and fists my cock.

Did I mention the sex?

She is…

Ah-mazing.

I can't get enough of her.

And she seems pretty attached to me as well.

"I need you." She whispers against my lips seconds before she pushes her tongue into my mouth.

She tastes so good.

Like sunshine and honey and everything perfect.

Her hands strip me of my pants and she hooks her feet behind my ass, pulling me into her.

Panties?

Who needs panties?

"Fuck yes!" She cries as she leans her head back against the cinderblock wall.

I put my hands under her ass so she doesn't get splinters and just go to town.

My lips find her throat.

And her cheeks.

And finally her succulent mouth.

And I feast.

"Edward…Edward…so close." She pants and I bend my knees just a little so I can hit that one spot that never fails to…

"YES!"

Success.

I keep pounding into her as she cums around me and then…

"Oh yes…yes Bella!" I moan as I pour myself into her.

Her head falls to my shoulder and I hold her close.

God I love her.

"I'm pregnant." She whispers and I nearly drop her as I pull away and look at her.

Her eyes are wet but so very happy.

"Really?" I breathe because she told me she was on the pill.

She didn't want to have any more kids.

And as much as it broke my heart to know I would never hold a little piece of us in my arms, I accepted it.

Because having her was more important.

"But…but…" I stammer and she reaches up to wipe a tear I didn't know had fallen off my cheek.

"I know what I said…but I changed my mind." She says and I pull her against me and just…

Thank God for that turkey.

**Happy Birthday Missy!**


	5. Happy Birthday FFLoverLaura

**This OS has been in my head forever…and I knew that this was just the person to share it with.**

**So FFLoverLaura aka Laura I hope you have a wonderful birthday (on the 21****st****)…and a terrific holiday season!**

**Muah!**

"One more…one more and then I can start my vacation." He chanted to himself as he maneuvered the truck through the crazy holiday traffic. Of course this delivery would be so far out of his way. Why would they make it easy on him?

He pulled up to the curb and honked the horn, grabbing the box and clipboard he jumped off the steps of the truck and headed up the sidewalk. The house was huge and lit up from top to bottom with Christmas lights. He ran his hand through his hair to make it somewhat presentable before he rang the bell.

And then he waited.

And waited.

He rang it again and followed it up with a loud knock.

He _needed_ to get home.

"Come in!" He heard a voice echo inside. Opening the door a crack, he popped his head in. A massive tree, all decorated in red and gold was in the middle of the entry, the star on top easily reaching fifteen feet.

"Um, UPS. I have a package for you and I need a signature." He called, listing for some signal that she had heard him. "Miss?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll be…um…I'll be right down!" She called from somewhere on the second floor. He put the box down on the table next to the door and slapped the clipboard against his thigh. Pictures lined the wall going up the stairs and his eyes drifted over the faces in the frames. Four kids…all girls…all breathtaking. His pants got tight as he looked towards the top of the stairs where a picture of an older version of the girls was displayed. Long dark hair, wild eyes, red lips and pale skin…she was gorgeous. He heard the sound of heels clicking on the wood floor above him and he held the clipboard in front of the bulge in his pants as the real life version of that dream girl came waltzing down the steps.

Dear lord…

She must have been in the shower; that was the only explanation he could come up with. Her hair was wet and tied up in a knot on the top of her head. She was wrapped up in a red silk robe that clung to her still-wet skin. And yet while she hadn't had time to dry herself completely…it seemed she somehow found the time to slide her feet into sky-high green stiletto heels. She kept her eyes on him as she sauntered down the stairs and across the tile entryway.

"Oh good! I was worried it wouldn't be here in time." She said breathlessly as she reached past him, brushing her arm against his, and plucked the package off the table. "Do you mind if I just open it real quick to make sure it didn't get damaged in transit?"

"Sure…no, I mean…go ahead." He stammered as he watched her pull the box apart and dig into the Styrofoam peanuts. The tie of her robe started to unravel as she moved and he held his breath as he watched the silken fabric spread open. Her breasts came into view, pink-tipped and mouthwatering. Her slightly rounded belly was visible and his fingers itched to slide down her smooth skin. He hadn't even noticed that she had pulled the object from the box until she turned towards him and held it aloft in her hand.

"Good…it's perfect." She smiled and he looked from her nakedness to the…

"Is that a glass dildo?" He rasped, the clipboard moving slightly as his cock throbbed. She smiled at him as she held the thick, glass phallus in her hand, stroking it gently.

"It is…and it must have been freezing in your truck because it's cold." She said as she held it up to her throat.

He moaned.

"I can't thank you enough for taking such good care of my cock Edward." She whispered as she walked towards him. He looked around when she said his name and she brought the dildo up and ran it across the embroidered name on his jacket. Oh yeah…

"Do you think you might be able to help me try it out?" She breathed as she pushed up on her toes and ran her nose up his throat, her lips and teeth following in its wake.

"Um…" He mumbled, trying desperately to keep from cuming in his pants. Her bare breasts pressed against the rough fabric of his uniform and she whimpered. She looked up at him, her pupils dilated to the point that the brown of her iris was nearly eclipsed by black.

"I want you UPS guy…I want you now."

"Fuck." He growled as he bent down slightly and slid his arm under her legs, pulling her up against his chest. The dildo brushed against his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she giggled in his ear. He could feel her arousal that was wet on her thighs against his arm and he moaned. He all but ran up the stairs and followed her breathless directions to her bedroom. The bed was huge and covered in a fluffy white comforter and a mountain of pillows. He tossed her down, chuckling when she bounced and the robe opened even further. He got a good look at her bare pussy that was slick and shiny. He ripped his jacked off and toed off his boots before he crawled up the bed and in between her wide-spread thighs.

"Eat me Edward." She sighed as she reached up and grabbed onto his hair, pulling him down to her waiting pussy. He didn't hesitate.

"Oh yes…your fucking tongue. Where did you learn that?" She cried out as he thrust his fingers inside of her while his mouth nipped and laved her clit. He held her thighs apart as she came all over his face and yet he just kept going.

"Stop!" She giggled, too sensitive to let him do anymore. He sat up, his chin and face shiny and a very satisfied smile on his face. She reached for the buttons of his shirt, pulling the tails from his pants and sliding it off his shoulders. His chest and abdomen was solid muscle and her fingers danced across the dips and ridges. He sucked in a breath when her hands went inside his pants and grabbed his cock in her little hand. Her palm overflowed with his shaft and she sigh that satisfied sound a woman makes when she knows she's about to get filled to capacity.

"I want this inside of me." She whispered into his ear as she stroked him, making him shake.

He sat up on his knees and pushed his pants down, not missing the way her eyes followed his every movement. As he made his way back up towards her he grabbed the dildo and waved it in front of her face.

"I thought you wanted me to help you try this out?" He rasped as she reached for him, digging her nails into his back.

"I decided I want the real thing instead." She purred as she bucked her hips up, sliding his cock through her soaked folds. He grit his teeth to keep from coming and narrowed his eyes.

"Sneaky little thing." He growled, grabbing her leg and hitching it up over his hip as he filled her with one thrust. She threw her head back and screamed as he started a punishing rhythm that had her cuming over and over. The comforter beneath her was soaking wet as he mauled her tits and sucked on the sensitive skin of her throat. As her hips rolled under him and his thrusts got uneven, he held her face between his palms and met her eyes. He didn't let her look away as her mouth dropped open on a silent scream or when his body trembled as he spilled inside of her. They stayed that way as their breathing settled and the sweat cooled on their skin.

"Fuck Bella." He sighed as he finally pulled out of her and rolled over. She took a deep breath and rolled up onto her elbow, running her fingers down his chest.

"I know…sorry." She smiled, not sorry at all.

"I still have to return the truck before the girls get home from the mall." He grunted as he pushed off the bed and stood, looking down at his wife.

"Well hurry home…we have a new toy to play with." She laughed, holding up the glass dildo with a grin.

Damn…he thought…his wife was amazing. And as he ran down the walkway and back into his truck he couldn't wait till next Christmas when they could play again.

**Happy birthday Laura! **


	6. Happy Birthday Parkersmom

**There is a wonderful woman in the fandom named Parkers-mom. She leaves reviews that make me want to pee my pants and reads anything my insane brain comes up with. She is sweet and kind and an amazing person…**

**So I came up with this insanely ridiculous little O/S for her birthday which is on the 9th (Shhh...she's turning 30)  
><strong>

**Happy birthday Shelly!**

"Bella…come on! It's my birthday and my parents are here. They raised three kids and we turned out fine." Edward sighed as he watched Bella flit around the kitchen, writing lists and covering the counters with notes and directions.

"I know but this is the first time we'll be leaving the twins and I just…" She said, her voice wavering slightly and he felt like an ass for pushing her. The twins were only 18 months old, but it wasn't like they were leaving for a week. It was just a trip out to a comedy club and then a night in a hotel to celebrate his birthday with their friends and siblings.

"If you don't want to go…" He whispered as he pulled her into his arms. And she shook her head against his chest.

"No, I want to go. It's just hard." She breathed and he rocked her back and forth until she was calm. She pulled away and looked up at him, wiping the tears off her cheek.

"Let's go." She said as she smiled.

*()*()*

"Dude…this is taking forever. When the hell is this guy gonna come on?" Emmett slurred as he tipped back his sixth shot in an hour. There was a problem with the comedian and they had been waiting forever for the show to start. Meanwhile they had been partaking from the bar…heavily.

"Who cares! This is fun." Bella yelled as she licked the salt off the rim of her margarita glass and then took a big gulp of the sweet and potent liquid. Edward looked over at her and was surprised when there were two of her instead of one.

"Shit…how much have we had?" He laughed as he looked at the glasses spread across the table. There were six of them sitting at the table and the table was covered with empties…

"I'm so sorry for the delay ladies and gentlemen…we would like to offer the stage to anyone wanting to give it a try since our headliner has been delayed." The DJ said as he switched off the house music and a spotlight lit the microphone in the middle of the stage.

Edward looked around the table and then nodded. He stood up amidst the girl's giggles and the boy's hoots of laughter and hitched his pants up before he took the stage.

"So kids love poop right? I mean who doesn't but kids just seem to think it is the best thing ever. My twins are 18 months old and when one of them poops they like to tell EVERYONE about it. In the grocery story, at the mall, even that one time we went to church. It is so embarrassing. But what's worse is now they are mimicking words you say…and I have a fucking potty mouth, I'm not gonna lie, and my wife keeps telling me to cut it out, but its hard you know. So my favorite word is 'motherfucker'. I think that could really replace a comma in most instances. And my boy, Parker, he just thinks that is the best word out there. And when he says it, he growls it." Edward took a deep breath and put his head down for a second, as if he were channeling his son.

"Mother. Fucker." He snarled in a little boy voice as he raised his head up and looked straight ahead with his drunken eyes.

The audience dissolved into laughter and the birthday boy just kept going.

*()*()*

"Oh my God!" Bella giggled as they tumbled into the hotel room. Edward put his finger over his lips and shushed her, but she had a better idea. She jumped up, knocking him into the closed door and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You were so funny!" She whispered, well she thought she whispered. She actually was yelling so loudly it hurt Edward's ears.

"Shh Baby. I know…I'm like a rock star!" He laughed as he grabbed her under her knees and swept her into his arms. He walked across the room towards the bed but they ended up face down on the floor when he tripped over the shoes that she had kicked off earlier.

"Fuck!" He groaned as he rolled off of her and rubbed at his knee. Bella was a giggling, snorting mess of drunken girl on the floor as she wiggled around, trying to get her dress off. Once she was in just her fancy panties and bra she crawled over to where Edward was still grumbling and pressing on his sore knee.

"I can make it better." She whispered seductively as she reached for him. She yanked his pants off, along with his shoes and socks. She made her way back up his body, dropping kisses here and there as she went. He looked at her through blurry eyes as she pushed his shirt up and over his head. Once he was bare she took his hard cock in her hand and started stroking him gently, too gently. He needed more.

"Baby…" He grunted as she straddled his hips. He reached for the little ribbons that held her panties together at her hips and pulled them apart, watching as she was unwrapped like the best birthday present ever. She nipped and licked at his neck and the scruff that covered his jaw as he palmed her ass and slid his fingers down between her thighs.

"God Bella…you're soaked." He moaned as he plunged his fingers where she was hot and wet.

"It's all for you. You were so hot up there…so funny!" She giggled against his chest as she rocked on his fingers. Soon she was throwing her head back and screaming his name as she came all over his lap. He shifted her up and thrust up into her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he lifted her up and down on himself, thrusting up as she came down.

"You feel so good Baby." He rasped as he felt her tighten around him. She bit down on her lower lip and closed her eyes as she came again and this time he followed her, letting himself go.

She flopped down onto his chest and he rested his hands on her back, thinking that this had been his best birthday ever. Bella pushed up and looked down at him with a smile, before she opened her mouth and puked all over his chest and face. She covered her mouth with her hand and just sat there, his softening cock still inside her and puke all over him.

"Bella…" He said, his voice wavering.

"Oh my God I am so sorry." She whispered through her hand and yet she didn't move. He pushed at her hips, trying to get her to move without disturbing the vomit that was all over him.

"Get up!" He yelled through his unmoving lips, trying to keep the bile from going into his own mouth. She scrambled off him and ran to the bathroom, her bare feet squeaking on the tile floor. She came back in and threw a soaking wet, freezing cold towel down on his belly. He jumped as the fabric covered his cock and the puddle of puke that had been safely contained between his pecs, flew up and hit him in his eyes. He rolled over, scrubbing at his poor burning eyes and listened to her giggling behind him.

"Happy birthday Edward." She got out between guffaws.

*()*()*

"Dude…that was epic last night." Emmett rasped over his third cup of coffee as they sat in the hotel lobby. Edward and Bella had decided to keep their late night debacle to themselves, but from the way Alice and Rose were laughing their asses off as they waited in line to check out, he had a feeling she had blabbed.

"Yeah…I was one funny fucker." Edward smirked as he sipped at his coffee. He turned around when he heard giggling behind him, expecting to see the girls but instead he was met with a group of teenagers.

"Are you the guy from the comedy club last night?" The one in the front asked as the rest of them sidled up next to the table. Edward's cheeks pinked up as he nodded.

Fans, he thought.

"Man, that was _hysterical_!" She laughed as her friends collapsed onto each other. He smiled at them.

"How drunk were you?" Another one asked and he cocked his head to the side as she kept talking. "I mean, I could barely understand you. And the only people laughing were the people from your table. Everyone else was just embarrassed for you."

Oh shit…

"You mean…I wasn't funny?" He choked out and they looked at him with wide eyes before they just dissolved into laughter.

He looked over at Jasper and Emmett and found them trying to hold back their own laughter.

Oh shit…

"Edward?" Bella asked as she came over and stood next to him.

"We need to get out of here…now." He said under his breath as he stood up and started to pull her towards the exit.

"Wait! Did you want to see it? It's on YouTube." One of the girls called after them, holding out her phone.

"Oh my God!" Bella snickered as Edward pulled her out of the hotel.

"Well…at least this will be a birthday you never forget!" Emmett called after them.

**Have a wonderful Birthday Shelley!**


	7. Happy Birthday Mari Sierra

**So…another birthday…this time it is Mari Sierra who is celebrating her birthday on December 22. She requested some Swimmerward for her big day…and I happily obliged.**

**I'm kinda in love with this…**

He stood behind the starting blocks.

His muscles were as conditioned as possible.

His body was a temple.

His mind was clear.

All he could think about was that this was his last race.

His last Olympics.

His last obligation.

As he linked his fingers together behind his back and stretched his chest out, he thought of all the things he could do once he wasn't training 24/7.

Eat cheeseburgers.

Drink beer.

Sleep in late.

And most of all…

Have her.

He looked up into the stands and found her easily.

She always sat in the same place.

For the last eight years she had always been there.

From the day they first met when he was just a scared 17 year-old, swimming in his first Olympics and she had been a shy 15 year-old who followed her father around like a puppy dog.

She was his Agent's daughter.

And he had been in love with her forever.

But the one rule his coach would not budge on…

Was no dating.

So for nearly a decade he had watched her grow into a spectacular beauty.

She was always there…

At the competitions.

At the training facility.

In the hotels.

That was the worst.

He knew she was only a few doors away.

And his body ached for her.

But he knew he would be in a shit load of trouble if he pursued her.

So he stayed quiet and ignored the groupies that followed him everywhere.

He watched as she went on dates and kissed other guys and although his heart broke every time, he refused to accept a lesser version of her perfection.

And he hoped that once he was free…

She could be his.

*()*()*

"Swimmers take your mark."

Edward Cullen pushed off the blocks for his last Olympic event.

He already had two silver medals in these games to add to his four Gold and two Silver medals from the last games.

But he desperately wanted another Gold.

As he hit the water his body moved as it was trained to move.

His arms pushed and his legs kicked.

And every time his head broke the surface he heard her.

It was their ritual.

She would call out his place every time he came up for air.

And even though there were thousands of people cheering…

He could always hear her voice.

"Second."

Shit…

He needed to get ahead of the fucker from Spain if he was going to get first.

His muscles protested as he pushed ahead but he ignored the pain.

He needed to get that Gold.

He needed to be done.

He needed her.

"FIRST!"

Her sweet voice stayed with him as she screamed it over and over as he raced towards the finish.

When his fingers touched the wall, he stood and ripped his goggles off…

Searching for her.

He didn't care that he had broken both the World and Olympic record…

Or that he had gotten the Gold.

He pushed up onto the deck and raced across the wet tile to the stands.

He passed the open arms of his coach and the searching hands of his mother.

And stopped right in front of her.

She smiled widely and blushed that perfect shade of pink that he loved so much.

"I love you!" He shouted to be heard over the crowd and he watched confusion spread over her features.

"What?" She whispered and he moved closer, his wet body coming in contact with her dry one but he was beyond caring.

"I love you!"

"Edward…" She whimpered, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I've loved you since the first day I saw you. You were just a kid but I knew. And I've had to watch you grow up and be in the arms of other men but I hoped that by the time I was free…you would be mine." He rambled but was stunned silent when she threw herself at him.

She pressed against him from head to toe and he buried his face in her hair as the crowd around them went insane.

"I've always been yours Edward." She whispered in his ear as she pressed her lips to his throat.

Now this…was better than winning the Gold.

*()*()*

The ride up in the elevator was awkward.

He had made it through the medal ceremony and the hours of interviews after the race still riding on the high of holding her in his arms.

Knowing that everything would work out kept him going.

But now as they stood in uncomfortable silence he worried.

He wanted her with him but would she move to Seattle?

She worked with her father as a publicist based in LA but would she have to travel?

Would she quit and stay with him?

The bing of the elevator made him jump and he looked over to see her wrap her arms around herself and step out.

He followed as she walked down the hall, watching the sway of her ass under her skirt.

They got to her door first and she hesitated, looking up at him.

"Bella…" He sighed, wanting desperately to ask her to come to his room but unable to say the words.

"Edward…I've never done this before." She whispered and he leaned forward so he could hear her better.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a glimmer of hope taking up residence in his chest.

She flushed pink and he had his answer.

He stepped forward and took her face between his palms, leaning into her body and breathing into her ear.

"Me either."

She gasped and he stepped back, his own cheeks hot at his words.

"You mean?" And he shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels.

"I waited for you. I wanted you to be my first…and my last." He said, looking up at her with so much sincerity in his eyes she took a step back.

"Edward…" She whimpered as she started to cry and his face fell.

He thought she was saying no.

And suddenly he couldn't stand to listen to the words.

He turned around and ran down the hall like a coward, trying to fish his key card out of his pocket at the same time.

He could hear Bella calling his name but it sounded like he was underwater.

His fingers fumbled with the door and he felt her hand on his arm before he could get it open.

He dropped his arms and hung his head…

"Edward." She whispered and he felt the tickle of tears on his face.

He had always been so strong.

He never let the lies and rumors about his sexuality or his family or his training get to him.

He had faced adversity to get to where he was and now all he wanted…

"I love you too." She breathed as she wrapped her arms around his back.

His hands came up to hold tightly to her hands that were clasped together around his chest.

"Yeah?" He rasped and he felt her nod against his broad back.

"Bella…I'm not going to be able to stop. I want everything with you. I'm done racing. I'm done traveling. I want to make a life…with you. I want to marry you." He rambled as he turned around and faced her.

He wiped at the tears on her face and prayed they were happy tears.

"Really?" She whispered and he nodded as a crooked smile spread across his face.

She pushed up on her toes and softly pressed her lips to his and he held her close as they kissed.

"This is crazy…we hardly know each other." She panted against his mouth as she broke the kiss.

He closed his eyes and spoke.

"You read children's books when you think no one is looking because they remind you of your mother."

"You hate tomatoes but love ketchup."

"You think it's amazing that a guy from Ireland doesn't have an accent when he sings."

"When you get drunk, the tips of your ears get red."

"You always wanted to be a dog masseuse growing up until you realized there was really no such thing."

He stopped talking and opened his eyes, looking down at her shocked face.

"I know you…and you know me. I already told you, I have loved you for eight years…and I will love you for 100 more."

"Make me yours Edward…please. We waited so long already…" She cried as she pushed her way into his arms, reaching around his back to open the door.

He walked backwards into the suite, taking her with him.

His hands took their time getting acquainted with her curves as hers did the same with his lean muscles and wide shoulders.

She relished in the feel of him.

He was as hard as he looked when he stood on the blocks.

And millions of women swooned over him.

But he was hers.

"It's always been you." She breathed as he slid her shirt off her arms.

He looked up at her.

"Even when I was dating Embry or Colin, it was always you. That was why I could never be with them, because when I closed my eyes it was you I saw."

Edward picked her up and sprinted to the bedroom, tossing her down on the super soft mattress and ripping his shirt over his head.

He wanted to be slow.

He wanted to cherish her.

But her words were his undoing.

She kicked her skirt off and laid there in just a pale pink bra and matching panties.

Her eyes widened as he hitched his boxer briefs down his legs and she got a look at what had been hiding in his Speedo.

"Damn Edward…how the hell do you keep that in your suit?" She laughed nervously.

He looked down at his throbbing cock and chuckled.

"I usually have to tuck it down and think unsexy thoughts."

She opened her arms and he lay down next to her.

Her skin was so smooth and his fingers and lips memorized every inch.

When he found her hot and wet and ready she gasped into his mouth and he moaned at her pleasure.

This was enough.

If for some reason she decided to stop them there…

This would be enough.

But no…

As she struggled to regulate her breathing, she reached for him, pushing her panties down her legs and reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

She needed him.

Desperately.

Edward settled between her spread thighs and looked at her in awe.

This was really happening.

The woman he loved…

"Fuck!" He yelled as he smacked his hand on the bed next to her hip.

She jumped and looked up at him.

"I don't have a condom." He rasped, looking up at her through his lashes.

"You know me so well you should already know I've been getting the shot for almost three years now." She giggled and could almost feel the relief pour out of him.

He bent down and nuzzled her nose with his, breathing her in, memorizing every flutter of her eyelashes, every moan, everything.

Slowly…

So very slowly…

He pushed his way inside of her.

Her body arched at the invasion and he peppered her face with kisses until he was all the way inside of her.

Their breathing matched as he tried not to cum and she got used to his size.

"God I love you." He moaned as he started to move inside her.

"I love you." She cried out as her body stretched to accept him.

Together they became one over and over until finally he could hold on no longer.

With his lips pressed to hers and his hands clasped tightly in her hair, he exploded.

They curled up with each other and whispered about the future.

Where they wanted to travel.

When they wanted to get married.

How many kids they wanted to have.

When they finally fell asleep it was with them wrapped up together…

Their heartbeats in perfect sync.

**Awww….**

**Happy birthday ****Mari!**


	8. Happy Birthday Danie86

**So one of my readers asked for a birthday gift…and here it is. She wanted Edward and Andrew to be identical twins. So I did what I could and just let my brain go. **

**I hope you like this Danie…**

**Happy birthday - tomorrow.**

They stood across from each other and aside from their clothing, it was nearly impossible to tell them apart.

Wild golden brown hair.

Bright green eyes.

Solid jaw.

Slightly crooked nose, one broken in a hockey fight and the other when he had been defending a girl's honor.

Their full lips were pulled away from their teeth in a snarl as they faced off with one another.

How did this happen?

How had brothers come to blows?

It was over a girl…

It was always over a girl.

**48 hours earlier**

"Edward…can we please not go out tonight. I really hate that place and I am totally beat. I just want to stay here." Sara whined as she lay across his bed.

Edward popped his head out of his closet, trying to hide his disappointment.

His girlfriend never wanted to go out.

And he was getting a little tired of it.

He tossed his shirt down on the chair in the corner and crossed to the bed.

She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, her black hair in perfect contrast to her pale skin.

But for some reason he wished he was staring into eyes that were honey brown with cascades of warm chocolate curls falling across her forehead.

He shook that thought right out of his head and smiled down at her as he reached for her hand.

"Sure babe…whatever you want."

"Andrew…please can we just go for a few hours? These tickets were incredibly hard to get and this is my only night off for the next two weeks." Bella pleaded, batting her super-long eyelashes at her boyfriend as she poked her head out of his closet.

He was lounging on his bed, his long legs crossed at the ankles.

His eyes crinkled at the edges and he smiled at her, his brilliantly white teeth displayed in all their glory.

"Bella…I know you want to go but I never get to see you anymore." He sighed as he extended his hand for her to take.

She instantly felt bad because he was right.

She had just started her third year as a resident in the pediatric trauma at Seattle's Children's hospital.

She shook her head as she realized she was being a bitch.

But she _really _wanted to go out dancing…

Try to forget the looks of pain and fear on her little patient's faces…

But she could compromise.

She snuggled into his side and closed her eyes.

And tried to ignore the vision that flashed behind her eyes of them dancing together in a crowded club.

His tight dark-wash jeans hugging his thighs so nicely as he rolled his hips against her ass.

His hands with their long fingers wrapping around her waist and pulling her back into the cradle of his body.

His breath hot on her neck as he leaned over to look down her shirt, her tits on display in her low cut shirt.

He spun her around and she looked up at him.

His eyes were wild in the flashing lights and she couldn't wait to see them flutter closed as she made him cum.

He licked his lips before he leaned down and pressed them to hers.

When he trailed them over her cheek she dug her nails in to his shoulders and cried out.

"Edward!"

Bella's eyes flashed open as she realized that once again, she had been fantasizing not about her boyfriend…

But about his identical brother.

The two master bedroom suits were situated on opposite sides of the condo and aside from the kitchen and entry, there was no reason for the occupants to run into each other.

So at three in the morning, when both Edward and Bella found themselves in the kitchen together…

It was not a coincidence.

Her legs were bare as she sat at the counter and passed the mug of coffee back and forth between her hands.

He was leaning against the counter; his long legs sprawled out in front of him.

"Did you master that new surgery yet?" He asked softly, knowing that two people were still sleeping…

Unaware.

"No…I need to clock some more lab hours." She sighed as she looked over at him.

She could see the differences between them.

Andrew had fine lines at the corner of his eyes from all the smiling he did.

Edward had lines on his forehead from all the frowning he did.

Andrew only cut his nails when he had to.

Edward kept his neatly trimmed.

Andrew wanted what was best for her.

Edward wanted what she wanted.

"Bella?" He asked as he walked slowly to where she sat.

Her eyes got wide as she anticipated his next move.

Was this it?

Was he finally going to see that she belonged with him…

And not with his brother?

"Good night." He whispered as he leaned down to brush his lips against her temple.

She relished in the closeness and breathed him in.

He pressed his nose into her hair for a moment and tried to memorize her scent.

And then they both went back to the person they were supposed to love.

God she was tired.

She lost two patients.

And all she wanted to do was take a hot shower and crawl into bed.

She headed down the hall to Andrew's room and heard the shower running.

She really didn't want to have to deal with him and his 'there, there' routine but she needed that shower.

So she stripped her clothes off and walked into the steam-filled room.

She pulled open the door and stepped into the oversized stall.

And then she froze.

His arms were braced against the wall as he leaned over and let the water flow down his back.

His legs were spread wide on the floor and she could see his hard cock as it rested against his thigh.

This was not Andrew.

"Edward?" She gasped and he spun his head around and his eyes raked over her.

She didn't bother covering herself.

She wanted him to see.

She wanted his eyes on her.

She wanted his body on hers.

She wanted to be his, God help her, but she wanted to be his.

"Bella?" He rasped as he slowly turned and walked towards her.

Her knees went weak as she memorized his form.

The dips and ridges of his abdomen.

The hard cuts of his arms.

The latent power in his thighs.

And then there was his massive erection.

Apparently the brothers were not _completely_ identical.

"My shower is broken. I thought you were working late?" He asked, his voice rough.

"I lost two patients." She said and he just smiled sadly at her.

He knew.

He knew that she didn't need to hear any platitudes.

She just needed him to listen.

And God damn if she didn't fall even more in love with him right then and there.

"What…what is this?" He asked, coming even closer.

The heat from the water was making her dizzy…

Or it might just be her proximity to him all wet and naked.

"I don't feel this way with Andrew." She whispered, letting the moist air steal that little truth away.

"I don't feel this way with Sara." He breathed and she felt her heart get lighter.

He was close enough now that all he had to do was reach out and touch her…

Reach out and take her.

Because she was his for the taking.

It was impossible to know who moved first.

Bella's hands were wrapped in his hair as his spread wide across her spine.

Her thigh hitched over his hip and they moaned as his cock pressed against her belly.

His tongue ran across the seam of her lips for only a moment before she opened for him.

And from there they were frantic.

He spun them around as he lifted her up, her knees bent over his elbows.

Her back crashed against the cool tile wall and she arched closer to him, her nipples getting even harder as they hit the solid muscle of his chest.

And then…

The tip of his cock slid easily through her soaked slit and she gasped as she felt the heat of him.

She wanted him inside her desperately.

And with one roll of her hips…

She took him.

He thrust into her and cried out against her mouth.

His eyes opened wide so he could watch as he made love to her.

Because although they weren't in a bed, and there were no candles and soft music…

This wasn't fucking.

This was making love.

"Edward…please!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and just held on for the ride.

"Bella…Bella…Bella." He chanted as he blindly searched for her lips.

She fell apart around him and he wasn't able to hold back any longer.

His teeth bit into her lip as he came hard and the tang of her blood on his tongue sealed their fates.

She was his.

They took their time drying each other off.

Her hands didn't leave him as he got dressed and found one of his shirts for her to wear.

They sat in the living room next to each other and waited for Sara and Andrew to come home.

They needed to tell them.

And they knew neither of them would take it well.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed as she threw another lamp at him.

Bella was hiding behind Edward as Sara let her anger out on the poor defenseless light fixtures.

Andrew was standing near the door.

His hand was in his hair and his lips were moving as he talked to himself.

Bella and Edward didn't care though.

They knew they were hurting these people they once loved.

But life was too short.

"God! I can't believe it! And I only started to date you to get closer to Andrew anyway! He was seeing that Tanya girl then and I thought maybe I could be his rebound when things went south. But then he brought Bella home and I was stuck with you. I _hated_ going to all those clubs and parties with you, but I did it for him." She screeched and Bella watched Andrew's head fly up when he heard his name.

"Really? Because I always thought that you and I had more in common with each other then Bella and I did." He said as he walked over to her, ignoring the stunned look from bother Edward and Bella.

Maybe…

Maybe this would all work out for the best?

Andrew and Sara were soon lost in their own little world and Bella and Edward took the opportunity to quietly make their way out of the room.

"We totally need to move." She whispered to him as they crawled into bed, their clothes strewn across the room.

"Oh yeah…for sure."

**Happy birthday Danie…I know it wasn't exactly what you wanted but my brain would not cooperate!**

**Don't let your parents stuff you in a stocking this year…or if they do…hide the camera!**


	9. Happy Birthday Janee

**Janee's birthday was on the 12****th****…and I slacked supreme and didn't get this finished in time…**

**She wanted a Daddyward…and I'm still stuck in Vamp world after finished 'Destiny' so here it is…**

"Daddy, will you tell me again?" She asked as he sat down next to her and pulled the covers up, tucking her in.

"Again? You'll know it by heart soon." He chuckled as he puffed up her pillows and snuggled down next to her. Her little hand came up and tangled with his on his chest and she closed her eyes and smiled as he started to speak.

"Once upon a time…

There was a sad, sad Prince. He was alone though he wasn't alone. He wanted someone to share his life with. Someone he could protect and love. Someone who would always be there for him.

And then…he saw _her_.

A Princess.

She was beautiful and kind, gentle and loving. But it was a struggle for him to be close to her. He worried he was too dangerous to be near someone so delicate. But she was not some fragile flower that needed to be protected. She was strong and stubborn and he soon found that his life was not complete without her at his side.

And for a while, everything was perfect.

But life has a way of throwing challenges at you.

And the Prince soon started to doubt he was what the beautiful Princess needed.

He thought she should have someone safe, someone that could give her all of the things he couldn't.

So he left.

And she broke.

For months they were apart…neither one really living.

Until he heard that something terrible had happened to her.

And he realized he couldn't live in a world where she was gone.

But she wouldn't let him go.

She traveled halfway across the world to find him.

And they went back home, hoping to find some peace for a little while.

But trouble found them again.

Their lives were threatened by an evil Queen who wanted the Princess dead.

Together they defeated the Queen and her army and they were finally free.

They got married surrounded by their family and friends and the Prince whisked her away to a hidden island where they spent time playing chess and swimming.

And they were happily surprised when they found out they were going to be parents.

Though it was hard on the Princess, she fought and fought until soon…

The little Princess was born.

She was the light of their lives and no one could meet her and not fall in love with her.

So the Prince and his two Princesses lived happily ever after."

"I love that story Daddy." Nessie yawned as she pulled her stuffed dog up to her face and closed her eyes.

"I know you do Ness, I know you do." Edward whispered as he slowly got up from the bed and turned off the light. Her chuckled quietly at her quiet snores and he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He jumped slightly when he found Bella standing in the hallway next to the door.

"You sure did skip a few parts in that story." She whispered as she walked backwards down the hall of the cottage towards their bedroom.

"Well, she'll be grown soon enough and will discover all of those things with that _dog_ anyway. No need to scar her now." He growled, hating that it was a foregone conclusion that his little girl would end up with Jacob.

"Oh hush…everything will be fine." She soothed as she slowly lowered the strap of her tank top and enjoyed the way his eyes widened. "Listening to you tell her the story of our life made me want to relive it. Will you help me?" He reached for the hem of his sweater and pulled it up and off, tossing it away.

"Did you want to get married again?" He questioned, humor evident in his words as she pushed her top all the way down, revealing her firm breasts, her nipples hard and begging for his mouth.

"No…" She drawled as she kicked off her shoes and tugged down her jeans. She was breathtaking in just a tiny pair of midnight blue boy shorts.

"Did you want to pretend we're battling Victoria again?" He teased as she walked over to him and tugged the button fly of his jeans apart, sending the metal buttons flying across the room.

"No…" She cooed as she reached inside to find him rock hard and ready.

"Did you want me to slam you up against the wall and fuck you?" He growled as her little hand slid up and down his shaft.

"There ya go." She whispered seconds before she captured his lips.

"Our life is far from a fairy tale." She moaned as he picked her up and tore the panties from her hips.

"Our life is a fairy tale because of one reason." He snarled against her breast, his tongue and teeth attacking her nipple. She tossed her head back, moaning quietly as he slowly slid inside of her, her tight, hot pussy gripping onto him like it was their first time.

"Tell me!" She cried as he pushed her back against the wall, loving the way her legs and arms wrapped around him, surrounding him.

"Because we're together." He whispered as he pushed so far inside of her he didn't know where he ended and she began. They tried to keep quiet, knowing their little girl was sleeping down the hall but it was difficult. Hours later, after he had made her cum more times than he could count, he finally allowed himself to spill inside of her.

They lay panting and satiated on the bed and watched as the first rays of sun peeked through the blinds. A quiet giggle from down the hall had them sprinting from the bed to grab their clothes before their little Princess joined them in bed.

"Its morning!" She chirped as she pushed open the door and jumped up on the bed.

"Good morning sweetheart." Bella smiled as Nessie cuddled next to them. Edward put his arm around both of them and covered them with the blanket. Nessie turned and looked up at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Will you tell me it again?"

Edward laughed as he looked over at Bella, knowing that yes, their life was the ultimate fairy tale.

**Happy Birthday Janee!**


	10. Happy Birthday Yummy

**Ah, Jen…words can't express how much you mean to me. You're always there. You're the best of the best. I hope you have an ah-mazing day.**

**I hope this brings back some memories.**

**I give you... 'Debauchery in the Happiest Place on Earth'**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! An hour wait? For a fucking ride?" I spat, ignoring the appalled looks from the other parents standing next to me in line.

Come on... like they didn't want to curse a blue streak while waiting in the sweltering heat to get on a stupid Princess ride.

"Daddy, we don't have to wait," Kayla whispered, her sweet little face tipped down toward her feet, and I instantly felt like shit.

She had been talking about Snow White's Scary Adventure since we told her we were going to Disney World.

There was no way I could break her heart because I was an impatient ass and didn't want to wait in line.

I knelt down and tugged on her curls, waiting until she met my eyes, the color so much like my own.

"I'm sorry baby, of course we'll wait. Just let me text your mom to let her know we'll be a while longer," I told her, my heart swelling when she smiled so wide, her cheeks looked like they would burst.

After giving me a huge hug, she stood patiently and waited for our turn while I whipped out my phone.

_**Fucking stuck at Snow White. Will meet you by Peter Pan in an hour.**_

Her reply came quickly.

_**You must be PISSED! My mom is going to take the kids to the room for dinner so we can have fun by ourselves.**_

And just like that…my day got better.

*()*()*

"Thank you so much, Daddy! That was the best. I was a little scared when the Witch came out, but I knew you wouldn't let her get me. I can't wait to tell Michael about it!" she squealed as we walked hand in hand through the park.

My little girl was getting so big.

Good thing I had another one on deck.

I would just make sure Cora stayed a baby forever.

I could do that, right?

Bella and the rest of our crew were waiting right where she said they'd be, and I was more than ready to send the kids off with Renee so we could go play.

Bella nearly fell over when Kayla jumped into her arms, her excitement contagious as she replayed the entire ride for her.

After a kiss to each of the kids, we watched as they made their way back to the hotel.

And then it was just us.

"You look a little flushed, Baby. Is the heat too much for you?" I asked, putting my hand on her damp forehead.

She smirked up at me, yanking my hand down and tangling our fingers together as she started to pull me toward a ride.

"Michael dragged me over to Splash Mountain. The line was so long, and he made a friend with the kid in front of us, so I was catching up with some of my stories that updated. And well…there was this new one…and it kinda got me all…" she mumbled, her cheeks flushing that beautiful pink I loved so much.

"Bella, were you reading smut in the middle of Disney World?" I gasped, pretending to be appalled.

Meanwhile, we both knew I was turned on as hell.

I pulled her over to the insane line that had formed for 'It's a Small World' and pressed her up against the metal railing.

Her eyes were hooded as she looked up at me, her lips full and swollen as if she had been chewing on them all day.

She probably had been, wishing my cock was sliding between them.

Dirty girl.

"What was it about?" I rasped into her ear, gathering her hair into a make-shift ponytail, and yanking her head back.

"This guy would watch a woman running every morning and…" she mumbled, her face flushing scarlet as she looked at the crowd of people around us.

I leaned in closer, my breath brushing against the sensitive shell of her ear.

"What would he do, Bella? Would he fuck his hand as he watched her?"

Her quiet moan was answer enough.

"We should-" I whispered harshly in her ear, but was interrupted when the crowd surged forward and we were suddenly next in line.

I really wanted to yank her out of line and go…somewhere.

My cock was really fucking hard and the way she undulated against me as we waited for the next boat to pull up sure as shit wasn't helping.

When they let us board, it was easy enough for me to hop into the back of the boat.

I didn't need anyone looking over my shoulder at what I was about to do.

Bad enough all these little animatronics kids were going to see.

It may be a small world, but I had a huge cock that was borderline painful right about now.

The boat lurched slightly as the ride started, making Bella slide closer to me.

I used it to my advantage and deftly slipped my hand between her thighs, thankful that she had worn her shortest shorts to try and combat the heat.

I pulled her against me, nibbling the long line of her neck on my way to her ear.

"Did you feel dirty, reading that kind of story while standing next to Goofy?" I whispered, loving the way she trembled against me.

"You know I did," she moaned, rubbing herself against my hand, desperate for more friction.

"Yet you still did it. It must have been good. Was it good, Bella?" I growled, not even paying attention to the different countries we were passing through on the stupid ride.

"It was good. I wished it was me," she whimpered, now blatantly trying to ride my hand.

But I wasn't having that.

If I couldn't get off…she wasn't either.

"Do you want to do that when we get home, baby? Do you want me to stand at the front window while you run past? And you can look at me and know I'm seconds away from shooting my load all over the wall?" I whispered, taking the delicate lobe of her ear between my teeth.

Her thighs clenched around my hand, as she threw her head back and moaned softly.

Damn it.

Who knew she could come from my words alone?

She barely had enough time to get herself together before we pulled back into the station and had to get off.

Speaking of getting off…

"Edward, where are we going?" she whispered, tugging at the damp crotch of her shorts as I yanked her away from the swarming masses and over toward the bathrooms.

Thankfully they were empty since Ariel was making her appearance over at her grotto or whatever the fuck it's called.

I pushed her into the handicapped stall and spun her around so she was facing me.

"Oh baby…my dirty little girl. I'm gonna give it to you so hard," I snarled lowly, before I attacked her mouth.

I swallowed her moans and whimpers as I moved us closer to the wall.

We were going to need to bathe in Purell after this, but it was going to be worth it.

"Turn around," I whispered, pushing on her hips until she complied.

I hung her oversized purse on the back of the door and made sure she had an extra pair of shorts inside.

She did.

My little Girl Scout…always prepared.

I didn't hesitate as I reached down and ripped straight through the crotch of her denim shorts.

"Edward!" she gasped, wobbling slightly on her ridiculously high heeled sandals.

I chuckled as I pushed the ruined shorts up high on her waist and yanked her pink thong down.

And damn, if it didn't look perfect tangled up with those heels.

"Bend over," I growled, grabbing a handful of her ass cheek.

I could see how very, very wet and swollen she was…just begging to be pounded.

And that was exactly what I was going to do.

Her hands were wrapped around her ankles, leaving her at the perfect height for me to slide inside her.

"Oh shit, baby," I groaned, feeling her tight, wet heat surrounding me.

Her throaty moans echoed off the tile floor as I started thrusting.

There was no way I could keep her quiet, and the last thing I wanted was to have Sherriff Woody show up and cart me off to Pluto's Prison, so I knew I would have to be quick.

I bent over her back, wrapping my arm around her waist to keep her steady, and let my hips go wild.

"Look at you, dirty girl, getting fucking in the middle of Disney World. You should write a story about _that_!" I panted against the delicate skin of her throat.

Her muscles held me tight, letting me know just how close she was.

She just needed a little push.

"You want me to go find that Flynn guy from Tangled so he can watch me fuck you?" I snarled, and…

That…

Was…

It.

"Oh, fuck, Edward!" she cried softly, her body shaking as the orgasm raced through her.

I grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed inside her twice more before I came as well; sinking my teeth into her flesh so I didn't get us caught with my war cry of ecstasy.

Her hair was a mess when I helped her back up, and I couldn't help but laugh when she glared at me.

"I told you about that Flynn Rider thing in confidence," she pouted, as she turned around and sat on the toilet.

"Aw come on baby, don't be mad. I'm sure I can find him if you wanted to try for round two," I teased, handing her the extra pair of shorts to change into.

I ducked when the ruined ones came flying at my head.

"Asshole!" she giggled.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ asshole," I cooed, as I pulled her to her feet and checked outside to make sure we would be able to sneak out without being seen.

We walked slowly back towards Cinderella's Castle, enjoying the rest of our kid-free time.

"So, did you ever get to finish that new story?" I asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out her phone.

She yanked it out of my hand, giggling.

"It's not finished yet, so I'll just have to be patient. But there's this other one I'm reading…about a Princess and her Dark Prince…you can read that one with me if you want," she said with a wink.

"Oh…I want to baby, you know I do." I smiled, wrapping her up in my arms.

"I can't believe we had sex in the Happiest Place on Earth," she whispered against my chest.

I looked down at her, pushing her hair off her face.

"Well...I'm not sure about you, but I sure am happier now!" I laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the people around us.

"Sorry, he just got done with the 'Tunnel of Love'," she giggled, yanking my stunned ass toward the monorail that would take us back to our hotel.

"Bella, I can't believe you just said that!" I hissed, sitting down on the bench and tugging her onto my lap.

"Why? It's not like we're going to see any of those people again," she smiled, pushing her finger against the frown marks on my forehead.

We're laughing and tripping over each other's feet when we walk into the hotel room, and I'm not surprised to see that Michael and Kayla are still up.

"Did you see Mickey? Did you ride Space Mountain? Did you have fun?" they rambled, bouncing up and down like Tigger on crack.

"We had lots of fun. No Kayla, we didn't see Mickey, but we did get to see Ariel," Bella laughed, ushering them into the room they were sharing.

I stood in the open doorway and watched as she got them into bed and pulled the covers up, snuggling them in tight.

"What are you thankful for today?" Bella asked, smoothing the hair off of Kayla's face.

"I'm thankful that Daddy had enough patience to wait in the line for Snow White's ride," Kayla smiled, making Bella laugh.

"And I'm thankful that that none of the Princesses tried to kiss me," Michael smirked, and I wanted to tell him that one day, he would be anxious for those kisses.

"And I'm thankful for Kate and Beth, and for Flynn Rider," Bella giggled, as she tickled the kids.

"Daddy's thankful for Mommy's fanfiction addiction," I said seriously from my spot in the doorway.

Bella glared at me before she bent down to cover the kids in kisses.

"Why is your hair all a mess Mommy? And why are you wearing different shorts?" Kayla asked, turning on her side and yawning.

Bella looked over her shoulder at me, all kinds of pissed off.

"She and Daddy must have gone on 'Mr. Toad's Wild Ride'," Michael mumbled sleepily, tucking his hand under his chin. "I bet everyone gets messy on that ride."

I managed to stumble out into the hall before I lost it, laughing hysterically.

Bella smacked me on the shoulder after she closed their door.

"Ass," she grumped, but her smile was blinding as she let me take her into my arms.

"You wanna go for another turn on 'Mr. Toad's Wild Ride?" I whispered against her lips.

"Nope…I have no more shorts left."

**Next time you go…try that!**

**Happy birthday Yummy!**


	11. Happy Birthday texasbella

**This dirty little ditty is for my dear sweet texasbella. I know she will enjoy this :)**

**Happy Birthday Rach!**

**Warning...yeah...very sexy times warning.  
><strong>

**CPOV**

They were standing around my living room in all different states of undress. Rose and Alice were both wearing delicate lingerie, since they liked to have it ripped off of them. Esme was nude, gloriously bare for all to see. Jasper and Emmett had on low-slung sweats, and nothing else. And our two newest members were still dressed in their street clothes, although I could see from the bulge pushing against the front of his jeans, and the way her little nipples poked through her dress, they were far from immune to the visual stimulation in front of them.

"So, are we ready to get started?" I asked, slowly unbuttoning my dress shirt and tossing it onto the chair behind me. Emmett stuffed his hand down the front of his sweats when I moved to the zipper of my pants. He was always so eager.

"I think instead of our usual warm-up, we should take the time to make our newcomers feel welcome," I suggested, and the enthusiastic nods from everyone made me laugh. "Excellent! Boys, we're going to make Edward feel at home, while the ladies take care of Bella."

Both Edward and Bella looked shocked, but I had told then about our arrangement. If they wanted to play, they followed my instructions implicitly. If they wanted to leave, they could.

But until they walked out that door...they were mine.

**EPOV**

Bella's hand gripped mine tightly as they came toward us, looking like a pack of hungry wolves. I couldn't say I wasn't excited, but I was also absolutely petrified.

When Bella first came to me with this idea, I balked. I mean, what kind of man wants to admit he's not pleasuring his wife? But the more we talked about it, the more we both realized that there was something missing. When she found out that her co-worker, Rose, participated in a swinger's community, we figured that would be the place to start.

Carlisle Cullen was one fine looking man. The first time we met with him, I couldn't stop staring at the way his hair fell across his forehead, and the sharp line of his jaw. His oversized hands made me wonder if everything about him was bigger than average.

After he received our blood tests, he set a date for our first adventure.

And now I was about to have three amazingly attractive men all over me.

**BPOV**

I couldn't take my eyes off the way Esme's breasts swayed as she walked toward me. She was the first to reach me and she wasted no time, plucking at the ties of my wrap dress and pulling it off me. Alice and Rose stood on either side of me, their soft, delicate hands running up and down my arms and over my belly.

I was soaked…drenched…panting like I had been running for miles.

Esme's plush lips pressed against my own and I was lost. I felt my bra being un-hooked, but didn't protest as it was stripped from my body. Hands lifted and cupped my breasts while the sharp bite of nails raked over my ass as my panties were lowered down my legs.

I just closed my eyes and let it happen.

**EPOV**

My wife was naked and being stroked and caressed by three other women…

And I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She looked resplendent as she was attended to.

It didn't even bother me when Emmett came up behind me, his hard cock pressing against my ass as he wrapped his arms around me and started undoing the buttons of my shirt. Jasper knelt down at my feet and untied my shoes, pulling them and my socks off while Carlisle stood and stroked his erection as he watched.

Esme guided Bella down onto a pile of blankets on the floor and knelt above her. I watched as Bella's pink tongue came out and ran up the line of silky fluid on Esme's thigh, proof of how aroused she was. I gasped and looked down when I felt the warm slide of a mouth enveloping my cock. Jasper's wide, blue eyes met mine as he took me down the back of his throat. I hadn't even noticed they had taken my pants off.

"Oh yeah Jasper, fuck his cock with your mouth," Emmett groaned, his now bare hips pressing against mine from behind. I could feel the damp head of his dick probing between my cheeks every time Jasper's mouth took me deeper. The entire time, my eyes were on my wife.

**BPOV**

It came naturally to me to just flick my tongue out and taste her when Esme straddled my head. Hands bent my knees up and I sighed when I felt hot breath brush against my bare pussy. The sharp bite of teeth on my nipple had me arching and crying out, but my sounds were muffled when Esme pressed her weeping pussy to my lips.

And so it began.

My brain turned off as I succumbed to the pleasure.

When I felt smooth skin against my hand, I stroked it. My fingers delved into a soft, warm pussy and I didn't hesitate to treat it as my own, thrusting deep while my thumb pressed against her clit. I didn't even know who it was…and that was the most exciting part.

**EPOV**

I was so close to coming, it wasn't even funny. I could barely see Bella anymore through the writhing mass of bodies around her. Alice and Rose had tossed their lingerie to the side and were spectacular as they used their hands and lips to pleasure my Bella.

The brush of Carlisle's scruff against my shoulder had me turning my head toward him. His eyes were so blue up close and his lips were just…right…there.

I moaned when his firm, thin lips pressed against mine. So different from Bella's, they were delicious none the less. His tongue pushed its way into my mouth and I sucked it in, desperate for his taste. I heard Bella's high-pitched cry signaling her orgasm, but was too far gone to care that it wasn't my hands or tongue or cock pleasuring her. Carlisle's nimble fingers pinched and plucked at my nipples as Jasper's teeth rasped against the underside of my cock and Emmett picked that moment to press his dick firmly against my hole…and I was gone.

**CPOV**

When he went limp after I felt his hot come spurt on my belly, I had Jasper and Emmett lay him down gently next to Bella on the floor. They were both absolutely spent. The first time was always the shortest, but these two seemed like they would be the perfect addition to our dysfunctional little family.

I looked around the room and saw three sopping wet pussies and two rock hard cocks.

"Who's next?"

**Um...so yeah. There will be more of these guys...I believe Steph had requested some poly lovin' and I know my girl Kyla is ALWAYS up for some bi-curious sexy times.**

**Happy birthday my love!**


	12. Happy Birthday B

**So...I had posted this back in March for B's birthday and got a ton of shit for it.**

**But you know what...I worked hard on this. Melanie worked had to beta this...and I'm proud of it.**

**So it's back up. You don't want to read it...you take offense to it?**

**There is a little red X at the top you can easily press.**

**But don't give me shit...**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a young Earl.<p>

All he wanted was to feel like he belonged.

After searching many different kingdoms, he finally found one that he thought he could be himself…and be accepted.

But that was before the Evil Queen stuck her claws into our poor Earl.

This is his story

**EPOV**

"Edward! Please refrain from disagreeing with the Queen while in court. You know that she can have you ridden out of town with just the wave of her hand," Rosalie, Countess of Fifty, sighed as she hid her face behind her rapidly waving fan. I laughed beneath my gloved hand as I looked up toward the dais, where her Highness sat among her brainless followers.

"My dear lady, please do not worry yourself over my reputation. I doubt that her Majesty would sink so low as to try and run little old me out of town," I said, unable to rid my voice of the humor that persisted.

"You think you are so safe. You think that your friends will ignore her when she calls you out to all of society. I believe that you've grown too big for your breeches, Lord Cullen," the Countess snorted as she turned on her heel and walked through the crowded ballroom. I knew I was taking a chance, baiting the Queen, but I just couldn't allow her to continue to berate those below her without retribution.

"I see you have drawn the wrathful eye of the Queen already, Cullen."

I spun around and came face to face with Viscount Whitlock. His blond hair cascaded over his shoulders, much longer than the style dictated.

"Jasper, my friend. I see your lady wife has once again persuaded you to grow out your locks," I teased, reaching out to grasp his hand. He smiled obligingly, a faraway look in his eye.

"Ah, Edward, if you only knew how much my lady wife enjoyed the longer length of my hair," he joked, nudging his elbow into my ribs. How I envied the familiarity he spoke of. I had come to town to find a wife. And I wished for nothing more than to have the kind of relationship that Jasper had with his Alice.

"How is the Viscountess? Have you gotten her with child again or are you giving her a break now that you've begotten an heir?" I asked, trying desperately to disguise the longing in my voice.

"Oh she is here somewhere. Her cousin is visiting from the country. Alice has volunteered to guide her through her first season. I can only hope someone makes a bid for her hand, for I am not sure I can deal with her for another year," Jasper sighed, grabbing a glass off the tray of a passing footman. He downed the watered-down champagne with a grimace and deposited the glass back on the tray.

"Is she really that disruptive, or are you just ready to get your wife back to the bedchamber?" I asked, a knowing grin on my face. Word had spread that after their nuptials, the Viscount was indisposed with his new wife for quite a long period of time. Apparently the lady had some tricks up her sleeve.

"Yes well, that is part of it. But Isabella does tend to try a person's patience," Jasper huffed, digging his finger beneath his excellently tied cravat.

"Isabella, eh? She is not Isabella Swan, daughter of Baron Charles of Forks, is she?" I asked, my attention caught.

"Why yes, she is. She is Alice's third cousin on her mother's side, or some such nonsense. The only thing I care about is getting the chit married off and out of my home," Jasper groused.

**BPOV**

"Did you hear that the Queen has told her ladies in waiting that no one is to speak to the Earl of Cullen? Apparently Cullen disagreed with the way she treated that fallen chit from Dorset. I for one think that the Queen was too hard on the poor girl. It wasn't her fault that she gave her heart to a bloke who only wanted what was under her petticoats," I sighed as I reached for the teapot. Alice gave me a pointed glare as she bent over her needlepoint, but I wasn't going to be silenced in my own parlor…well, her parlor.

"Yes, I fear that my dear sweet Edward tends to speak before he thinks. He will never find a wife with the Queen casting fault against him left and right," Esme relented, her elegant brows raised in horror.

"I cannot believe that he is looking for a wife after all this time. One would have thought he would have just claimed one of his bastards for an heir," Alice snickered, and then gasped as she poked herself with the needle.

"That serves you right for defaming his character. He is too young to have heirs frolicking around the country. It is bad enough that he has the Queen against him," I spat, feeling a strange, overwhelming need to defend the poor man.

"Oh my sweet Bella, you know nothing of the goings on in town. If the Queen is against you…then you are nothing," Alice simpered, slipping her bloody finger into her mouth.

"We shall see about that," I muttered.

**EPOV**

"So I heard that you've been blacklisted, Cullen," Eric, Baron of Malory taunted as he slid into the seat beside me. The club was empty this early in the morning; no doubt most of its clientele had been up until dawn. I lowered my copy of the Times that I held and regarded him over the top of the paper.

"Indeed? And where have you heard such gossip this early in the morning?" I questioned, knowing full well that he must have been taking liberties with one of the Queen's underlings. I had heard that Lady Irina had a way with her tongue, both in and out of the bedchamber.

"Never mind that. What I'm desperate to know is what you are going to do about it? You will never find yourself a wife with the Queen's word against you," he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"And what is it to you, Malory? Have you a bet in the books against me?" I inquired as I remembered that his luck at the gaming tables had been pitiful as of late.

"Perhaps…but perhaps I am just curious as to how you earned our fair Queen's ire."

I set the paper down and considered his question for a moment. I knew how I had gotten under the Queen's skin. I spoke up for the commoners. I wouldn't let her speak down to those who had no voice. I stood up when others sat down.

But this young pup wouldn't understand that, so I simply shrugged my shoulders and sighed dramatically.

"You know the ways of females…they always have to have someone on their bad side."

**BPOV**

Sitting among the old biddies in Lady Tanya's parlor, it was easy enough to gather the information I so desperately desired.

"I heard he feared the Queen might have him hanged, and without a wife and heir, his line would end."

"Lady Maggie told me he was looking for a woman who would perhaps deflect some of his less admirable qualities."

"She would have to be a lady of supreme reputation in order to take away from the tales the Queen is spreading about him. My heart goes out to the poor lad. After all…he was only trying to save the poor commoners the Queen had tried to squash like bugs. Society might be more civil if there were more gentlemen like Lord Cullen."

Late that night, after the household was sleeping, I snuck into Whitlock's library. The rustle of the papers seemed too loud as I searched through the contents of his desk, desperate for any information as to Lord Cullen's situation. The fact that the ladies of the ton spoke so eloquently of his actions had led me to believe that he had indeed been wrongly accused. And as a strong-minded individual, I thought it was my duty to aid him in his quest to clear his name.

**EPOV**

The Denali ball was in full swing by the time I made my appearance. I was thankful that the Queen was spending the evening at Almack's, so I would not have to worry about her glares and veiled threats. I was worried, though, not for myself, but for my lineage. My father's face was a constant image behind my closed eyes. He had hoped for more from me, but I knew if he was here he would have called me a failure. I had earned the hatred of the Queen, and for nothing more than speaking my mind. He would have been so disappointed.

The musicians launched into another waltz, and I sighed heavily. My mother had spent hours in our parlor, instructing me on the proper form for the waltz, so that one day I would be able to lead my wife through a crowded ballroom. But with the stain of the Queen's ire soiling my reputation, it would take a miracle for me to find a wife now.

"Cullen, I've been instructed to make introductions."

I turned around to face Whitlock's irritated face, noticing the slight beauty at his side. Her wide brown eyes locked on mine, and in that stare I saw not just a flicker of passion, but an overwhelming fire.

"Edward Cullen, Earl of Masen, may I present Lady Isabella Swan, my wife's cousin."

Her gloved hand settled gracefully in my leather-clad palm, and I swore I could feel the heat of her skin through the double layers of material. Her cheeks flushed as she held my gaze, intelligence and determination shining through.

"My lord," she said, speaking with conviction.

"Miss Swan, the pleasure is all mine," I replied, awed and amazed at her confidence.

"I believe you were about to ask if you could call on me tomorrow afternoon," she said quietly, leaning into my chest, enveloping me in her sweet fragrance.

"Yes…of course," I answered immediately, swept away in her thrall.

~*()**()~

The next afternoon found me striding up the stairs of Whitlock manner, a wilting bouquet of flowers in one hand and my riding gloves in the other. What exactly was I doing? Isabella Swan was a diamond of the first water…she was untouched by both man and gossip.

She was far too good for the likes of me.

Yet she had commanded me here…to call on her. And by God, I was going to do it.

**BPOV**

My plan was simple.

I would force him into asking for my hand, and then with me at his side, he could hold his head high even through the Queen's vile insults.

As he walked in the parlor, a beautiful spray of blossoms in his hand, I felt heat spread through my body. He was so regal and powerful as he stood in the doorway.

And before our time was over…I would be his.

**EPOV**

Her hand stroked the fine material of my breeches as her lips brushed against my throat.

"Do you not agree that it would be most beneficial to both of us, my lord?" she whispered in my ear, making my eyes roll back in my head. Who was this minx?

"Miss Swan, I must admit that while your plan is very well thought out, I could not even think about compromising a lady such as yourself," I replied through a tight throat.

"But my lord, what if I wish to be compromised?"

I blinked my eyes open and watched as she reached up to the delicate strap of her gown and started to pull it down her arm, revealing the inviting swell of her breasts. I hardened furiously against the confines of my pants and shifted to find a more comfortable position.

"Miss Swan…Isabella," I gasped, my eyes trained on the slight hint of pink peeking out from the ruffle of her gown.

The sound of the door slamming open had my head spinning around.

Lady Alice looked first at me, and then at Isabella, who had wisely scrambled to get her dress back in place. She put her hand to her chest and swayed dramatically before falling to a heap on the floor.

It appeared that I was leaving with a fiancée.

**BPOV**

"It worked perfectly! He is out getting a special license right now, and we will be wed before the morrow. Oh Alice, I cannot thank you enough for helping me," I cried as I packed a handful of petticoats into my luggage. Lord Cullen had said he would be moving me into his townhouse as soon as the ink was dry on the marriage papers, and I could hardly wait to be with him in his home.

"Bella, are you sure you want to go through with this? From what Jasper says, it is only a matter of time before the Queen either has Cullen run out of town…or worse." I looked up into the worried face of my cousin and searched for words to reassure her. The problem was…I was no longer simply worried about smoothing over his reputation. The thought of the Queen calling for his head had my palms sweating and my heart racing. Somehow during all my planning and research…I had developed feelings for him.

And now I was in deeper than I had thought.

**EPOV**

The carriage was quiet as the horses carried us through the streets toward my townhouse. My wife sat beside me.

My wife.

Never in all of my dreams had I imagined that I would be wed to such a woman of worth. She sat elegantly next to me, her gloved hands clasped together in her lap. The oversized hat covering her mahogany curls shielded her face from my view, and that alarmed me. Was she upset about what had resulted from Lady Alice finding us in such a compromising position? Had I not asked for her hand, her reputation would be ruined, and I couldn't allow her to be soiled because of me. Although, being married to me carried its own sort of negativity, didn't it?

I took her hand as the carriage stopped in front of the steps. She trembled in my grip as we ascended the stairs and I introduced her to my staff. My butler, Black, was taken aback when she offered him her hand, and he bowed low over it. She had honored him with her token, and her kindness tied me to her even more.

After a quick repast, I found myself in my bedchamber, shrugging out of my cravat and jacket as my valet, Newton, readied my dressing gown. Isabella's maid was moving around her mistresses' room, no doubt preparing her for her first night as a married woman. I wondered if she knew what to expect.

I hadn't spent my youth jumping from brothel to brothel, like most men did, but I was fluent in the ways of pleasure. I just hoped I could hold myself in check to show her what the marriage bed could be like.

**BPOV**

My heart was racing as I waited for him to come through the adjoining door of our bedchambers. This was it…after this night I would be his, and he mine. Alice had told me to expect some pain, but that it would be fleeting and then there would be a wondrous pleasure, unlike anything I had ever dreamed of.

I startled when he knocked, and had to clear my throat twice before I could bid him entrance. He was dressed in a long red silk gown tied with a sash at his waist. His eyes were warm as he looked upon me in my white wrapper. My maid had tried to force me into a nightdress as well, but I wanted there to be as few layers between us as possible. Tonight my body would join with him. My heart was already his.

He crossed the floor quickly, his breath rough as he took me into his arms. His head lowered so slowly, as if preparing me for what was about to happen. But when his lips met mine, so softly and tenderly, I was lost. His hands moved to the tie of my wrapper and when the tips of his fingers met the bare skin of my belly, I trembled. From there the passion exploded. He picked me up in his arms and set me gently on my back amidst the pillows and blankets that covered the mattress. When he stood back and shrugged out of his dressing gown, my eyes widened as I tried to take him all in.

His shoulders were broad, thickly muscled and strong. His chest was likewise strewn with power and covered with fine golden hair that my fingers itched to feel. Those sturdy shoulders tapered to narrow hips, and there in the midst of those well defined thighs, his manhood stood thick and proud. I couldn't take my eyes off of it as he slowly brought his knees up to the bed beside me and settled in at my side.

"Isabella…do I please you?" he rasped, a hint of insecurity in his voice. I quickly drew my eyes up his body and met his gaze.

"Oh Edward, I have never in all my life seen anything as spectacular as you," I sighed breathlessly. The smile he gave me was full of mischief, and I couldn't help but let my eyes roam back down his body.

"If you keep looking at me like that, this will be the shortest wedding night in history," he groaned, sliding his hand up over my bare thigh and parting my robe further, baring me to his gaze. "Oh, but you, my flower, are the spectacular one."

His praise helped relax me even further, to the point that when his hand moved to my breasts, I didn't react except to arch myself into his palm. His fingers pinched and pulled on my nipples, drawing a moan from deep in my chest. My eyes closed as his hand ghosted over my ribs and down my belly, getting closer to where I had suddenly started to ache.

"Oh, my Isabella," he sighed as his fingers delved into my most intimate place. I tried to close my legs when his motions made my limbs start to shake, but he persisted, stroking me again and again until I thought I would fly off the bed. With his name on my lips, I surrendered to the pleasure, holding him tightly as I shattered in his arms.

He moved quickly then, spreading my thighs wide so his hips fit between them and easing the blunt head of him inside me. I dug my nails into his shoulders, biting my lip to keep from crying out as he stretched me near to bursting. But then, once he was settled fully inside of me, he stopped.

"Are you alright, my sweet?" he rasped, tension thick in his voice. I nodded my head against his chest and felt him release a relieved breath. He sat back slightly and caught my eye as he pulled his hips back and then surged forward, sheathing himself in me. My body contorted as the first ripple of pain transformed into something all together wonderful. His green gaze held mine as he took me over and over; sweat breaking out across his forehead and chest. He glistened in the candlelight and as his eyes fluttered closed and I felt him pulse inside of me, I held him tightly. He was mine now…and I vowed to do everything in my power to protect him.

**EPOV**

I watched my wife over the top of my paper as she sorted through the invitations that had arrived in the post that morning. She looked nothing like the wanton Goddess that had occupied our marriage bed the night before. No, here she was elegant and refined, an ideal example of female perfection. But when the shades were drawn and she was bare, she was a wild woman, eager to learn the art of love making. And I was her ecstatic tutor.

"Cullen, do you think we should attend the Platt's ball? I heard from Alice that the Queen would be attending," Isabella asked quietly. I knew she was worried about what the Queen might be planning for me. Things had settled down a bit since I had kept my mouth shut as to how she treated those below her, but it was only a matter of time until I was forced to speak up again.

No one deserved to be treated with such unkindness. No one.

"I would not worry overmuch about the Queen, my sweet. There is only so much she can do. At any rate, if she does call for my head, hopefully you are already with child and will be able to carry on the name," I said, trying to keep my tone casual. The sound of glass breaking had me throwing the paper down as I looked across the table at her. She had gone pale, her fingers still grasping the remnants of a broken juice glass. Blood dripped down onto the table and I jumped to her aid.

"I do not _ever_ want to hear something like that again, my lord. We shall show the Queen that her subjects will not sit by and witness her beat and bully those below her and then take on a nobleman when he attempts to defend them. I will not allow it," Isabella said, her voice strong even though there were tears running down her cheeks. As I pulled her into my arms and wrapped her bloody hands with a handkerchief, I realized I may not have just gotten a loyal wife…but a wife that truly loved me.

**BPOV**

As much as it hurt me, I knew I could not speak of my plans to Edward. If he knew what I had done and was planning on doing, he would lock me in a tower. If somehow this failed, death would seem like a mercy.

"Is the staff ready?" I asked Black. He had tried to talk me out of it when I approached him, but as I was the Countess, there was little he could do. He nodded hesitantly as he handed me up into the carriage.

"Yes my lady, I have spoken to every member of the staff that will be working at the Platt ball tonight. They all understand their duties. I do wish you would think twice about this," he said, leaning in so as not to be heard by those passing by.

"Black…do you want Lord Cullen to be run out of town, or worse, sent to the gallows? For that is what will happen if the Queen has her way. We must rally those below her and only then will we be able to overtake her," I spoke urgently in a low tone.

He looked at me as if I had a turkey on my hat, but nodded as he closed the door.

"You and the lord are truly an inspiration," he said, his voice thick as he knocked on the top of the carriage and we pulled away from the curb.

I only hoped I would be returning at the end of the night and wouldn't end up swinging from the gallows.

**EPOV**

"I cannot tell you how many mothers are thrilled that you are wed now, Edward. They were all worried you would make a bid for their daughters, only to end up being tossed out of the country the next time you opened your mouth. And I have to say, you couldn't have picked a better specimen. That girl is giving you credibility you would have never gotten on your own. Now if you can just keep your opinions to yourself, you might make it through the season unharmed."

I looked over at the Earl of Fifty and wondered if he knew I had defended both his wife's honor and name in front of the Queen when she had spoken so badly of her. I knew if he had, he would not be speaking so casually about my disagreement with the Queen. It was not just those below her she was sullying, but her peers as well. If only there was a way to let the mindless sorts that filled the ballroom know exactly what the Queen said about them behind their backs.

Just as the thoughts began to tumble through my brain, the Queen made her grand appearance. She had her minions surrounding her, awed to be graced with such a high honor as to accompany the Queen. Little did they know she spread falsehoods of them around the ton just as she did to everyone else.

As the Queen took her seat on the dais, she motioned for the musicians to start playing, but there was only silence. Hushed whispers spread through the crowd as those in attendance realized something was afoot. And then my heart dropped when I watched my wife, my Isabella, slowly make her way out from behind the seated violinists.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me but I believe we have encountered a problem. You see…your subjects seem to be misinformed about how loyal and virtuous you really are," Isabella said, her voice loud enough to carry over the din of the crowd. The Queen glared at her viciously before she smoothed out her brow and started to laugh.

"Ah, the new Lady Cullen. I see that your husband has already started to fill your head with nonsense. Guards!" she yelled, flipping her hands toward my bride. I started to push through the masses, but stopped when Isabella broke into a giggle.

"Your Majesty, I think you will find that your guards are no longer taking orders from you after they learned that it was you, and not Parliament that had their wages cut. Did you not think they would find out about how you flittered away their pay over a bet with the Queen of Forks? And when you lost and didn't have the blunt, you reached into the coffers and took their hard earned money."

No one spoke as Isabella's words resonated through the ball room. The Queen sneered at her as she rose from her seat and started walking forward.

"Where did you hear such nonsense?" she spat. She was nose to nose with my sweet bride, but Isabella held her ground.

"Why, from the Queen of Forks, of course. She was so willing to tell her maid all about the evil things you say about your _loyal _subjects when you are visiting with her. Tell me, what did she say you call us…oh yes, your _minions_. You told her we were your pawns, willing to do your bidding like puppets. How _dare _you?"

The slap spun Isabella's head around and she nearly fell to her knees. The crowd parted as I ran forward and took my wife into my arms. As I held her safely and inspected the mark on her face, the people around us started to mumble. I lifted Isabella up off the ground and started walking toward the exit as the first wave of the Queen's _loyal_ subjects started approaching her.

~()**()~

Word of the uprising spread like wild fire through the country. The Queen had been removed from the throne by force, and Parliament was taking control. Of course the name on everyone's lips was my Isabella's, but she refused to take credit for the overthrow of the evil Queen.

"It was really quiet easy, once you knew the right people to talk to," she told me later that evening over dinner, throwing a wink to Black. He blushed fiercely and retreated back to the kitchen.

As I looked over the table at my brave wife, I realized that there comes a time when you must stand up for yourself and others, no matter the cost. And with a friend and love like Isabella at my side, I would always be accepted for who I really was.

**B…I hope you have/had a fabulous birthday!**

**Huge love to Melanie for going over this for me. Period writing is HARD!**


	13. Happy Birthday Micki

**I wasn't going to post this...because it is VERY different than my usual...but I wrote it for an amazing woman named Micki, both she and her husband post under the penname myedwardseyesarebrown and she posted this under the title 'Surprise'. And I kinda figured that some of my more adventurous *cough* dirty, freaking, horny*cough* readers might enjoy reading it too. **

**Please be warned...this is rated M for some VERY HAWT LEMONS!  
><strong>

"I got you something for your birthday, pet. Would you like to know what it is?"

He could see her muscles tremble as she knelt, bare before him.

Her silence delighted him.

"You may answer me, pet."

"Whatever you desire, Master," she whispered, her voice rough and needy.

She had been denied release for nearly a week as he prepared her for this experience.

He had to admit he was nervous.

"I will be testing your limits with this gift, but I think you will enjoy it. What color are we, pet?" he asked, feeling himself grow infinitely harder as she took a deep breath, her tight nipples reaching for the ceiling.

"Green."

"Excellent. You must have permission to come and the blindfold stays on. Are you ready?" he asked as he slowly walked across the floor to the locked door.

"Yes, Master."

She tilted her head to the side as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. With her hands bound behind her back and her eyes covered, touch, taste and hearing were the only senses she could rely on.

But her Master would take care of her…that she knew without a doubt.

"I want you to worship this cock, pet." At her Master's command, she opened her mouth widely and accepted the straining shaft into her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around the head…and she froze.

Her Master was circumcised.

The cock in her mouth was not.

"Come on, pet. I want you to show me and my guests what a good little cocksucker you are," he cooed close to her ear, his hand grabbing hold of her high ponytail and guiding her mouth down onto the foreign cock. The slip and slide of the foreskin was new and different and she could feel moisture dripping down her thighs as she realized she was sucking off a complete stranger.

"There she goes. Now that's my girl," her Master said as he stepped away from her. She worked hard, using her teeth and tongue and lips to try and bring the stranger as much pleasure as she could. Just as she felt him start to swell in her mouth, he pulled out.

She knelt panting, drool running down her jaw and wetness coating her thighs.

"If you could choose…where would the thickest cock go?" her Master asked, his tone so casual it took her a minute to realize what he was asking.

But as she didn't have permission, she stayed silent.

"Good girl. You may answer me."

"Whatever pleases you, Master," she panted as she tried to follow the sounds in the room.

"No! I want an answer," he demanded and she tensed as she heard the slight whistle of the flogger before it hit her exposed flesh.

"My ass!" she squealed, delighting in the sting left behind.

She was disoriented when she felt hands grabbing her arms, hoisting her up from her knees.

The sound of clothes hitting the ground made her turn her head, searching for the location of the noise.

Before she could get her bearings, she was lifted again, but this time she was set down so she was straddling muscular thighs.

She squealed as she felt fingers and then the broad tip of a cock probing her pussy.

Hands grabbed onto her narrow waist as the person below her thrust upward, filling her pussy with his throbbing cock.

She suddenly worried about her poor ass, if this wasn't the thickest cock.

"I want your mouth busy on this cock now, pet. Show my guest just how deep you can take it," her Master whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her throat.

When she felt the sticky slide of his tip on her lips she turned her head.

The deep groan of satisfaction as she took him down her throat was familiar, but before she could place the sound, she felt the cool glide of lube around her asshole.

_Yes, fill me up_, she thought as she sucked harder on the cock in her mouth.

She was glad she had her mouth full as the man behind her slowly pushed forward.

"Oh my pet, you please me to no end. So full of cock, yet hungry for more, aren't you?" her Master said, the pride evident in his tone. She did her best to nod her head as she struggled to keep the cock in her mouth as the men really started fucking her.

She was lost in the sensation for what seemed like hours before she felt her body start to weaken.

The need to come was becoming unstoppable.

She let the cock drop from her mouth and begged and pleaded to come.

"Oh my pet, you will get to come. But first I want to show you something."

She felt his confident fingers at the tie of her blindfold and tensed.

"Do you want to know whose cock you are sucking? Whose come you are about to swallow?" he whispered as the thick shaft once more pushed through her plush lips.

She felt the fabric flutter free from her face, but hesitated in opening her eyes.

"Look my pet, look at who's about to blow his load on your tongue."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the flushed face of her father-in-law.

Just as she felt the first spurt of come slide down her throat, she started to come herself.

"Yes, my pet. Take it all. I know you've always lusted after him. My brothers too. Take them. They are here to please you…to use you."

She barely heard the sound of her Master's voice as she rode out her climax. She assumed it was her brother-in-laws, Jasper and Emmett that were fucking her so thoroughly and they joined her soon after, filling her with their come.

As she looked over and met her Master's excited green eyes, it all became too much and she succumbed to sleep.

*()*()*

Hours later, she woke in the arms of her Master…well her husband.

Her collar was gone and she was lying in his arms in the middle of their bed.

"Did you like your gift?" he asked, a hint of insecurity coming through.

She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"It was the best gift I have ever received. Although I bet it will make for an awkward dinner conversation."

**Happy Birthday Micki!**


	14. Happy Birthday Afmtoo

**This is a VERY late birthday gift for afmtoo. Once upon a time…she and some amazing chicks were talking about earworms over on Twitter and they wondered what would happen if Edward got one. **

**I took it and ran…**

* * *

><p>His topaz-hued eyes scanned over the screen, unable to comprehend what he was reading.<p>

An Earworm is a piece of music that sticks in one's mind so that one seems to hear it, even when it is not being played. One reason that this occurs is that melodic music tends to have a rhythm which repeats. This cyclical nature may cause endless repetition unless some way to achieve a climax is found which breaks the cycle.

The cycle…break the cycle.

How the fuck could he break the cycle?

His brain short circuited on him again as the melody coalesced and rose to the highest point. He could think of nothing else as the music took possession of his thoughts.

He had to find a way to break free from this damn song.

*()*()*

**One week earlier**

It started out as such a normal day.

Edward drove his surrogate father, Carlisle, to the hospital, and then made his way to his lab. His experiments were coming along nicely, and he hoped that by the end of the month he might discover the secret to eternal life.

He watched as his venom bubbled and rolled in the metal test tube, torn between hating the substance that had taken his humanity and thriving on the possibility that he might finally have uncovered the key to finding his way back.

The bag of donor blood was warm in his hand as he punctured the thick plastic, watching the viscous, red fluid ooze between his fingers. He held his hand up and let the blood drip into the venom. The silvery liquid absorbed the blood, coming up like a wave, engulfing it. It only took a moment for Edward to realize that it wasn't working.

His hands shook as he swept the equipment off the table, relishing in the sound of it smashing against the hard floor.

The only thing he hated more than his failure…was his existence.

*()*()*

"I'm telling you, Edward, you need to get _out_."

Emmett was jumping up and down like a puppy as he stood next to Edward's desk. Emmett had taken it upon himself to search his brother out when he never returned home that evening.

Edward rolled his eyes as he ignored Emmett's outstretched palm, the oversized child searching for a high five.

"Emmett, the only thing I need to do is go back to work," Edward sighed, rubbing at his temples while he poured over Carlisle's journal for the umpteenth time. His father had documented every experiment he had ever done on their species, but he had yet to find anything helpful.

"Edward…this is for your own good." Edward looked up just in time to see Emmett's big hand come at him, and then everything went black.

When his brain came back online, Edward found himself in the back of Emmett's large SUV, his hands bound behind his back with impenetrable steel ties.

"I will kill you when I get out of this," Edward snarled, getting even angrier when he heard Emmett's quiet laugh.

"You need this, Edward. If you don't interact with humanity, how can you remember why you are trying to get yours back?" the gentle giant questioned, leaving Edward silently brooding. While his brother was right, he still didn't want to waste valuable time distracted by the masses.

When the vehicle stopped, he stifled a sigh when he saw where they were. He watched as Emmett came around to his side and released him from his metallic imprisonment.

"A bookstore? Really?"

"These places are nice and quiet. Plus I wanted to get a book on Tantric sex for Rose. She wants to try something new after our failed BDSM debacle. We really should have done those limit lists so I would have _known_ golden showers were a hard limit for her," Emmett said as he walked away and Edward struggled to ignore the thoughts that were streaming through his brother's head concerning said scene in their make-shift playroom.

Mind reading was a bitch, especially when you couldn't turn it off. That was another reason Edward was working so hard to discover a way to become human again. The constant barrage of other people's thoughts was more than just an annoyance, it was hell. Even on the short walk into the building he had learned that the woman waiting in line was excited about the new book she had purchased about cats, the little girl in the car parked next to them needed to pee and the man smoking outside of the entrance was anxious to get home so he could eat his wife's leftover lasagna.

Edward let his gaze wander around the store, trying to imagine what it would be like to be human again. It had been so long since he had been able to go out and not worry about being seen sparkling like a diamond in the sun or be overwrought by the scent of someone's blood. To be human once more was his greatest wish.

_Oh look at him. Damn the things I could do to that man._

Edward tried hard not to roll his eyes at the woman's thoughts as he passed her, ignoring the way she primped and preened. _This_ was why he didn't go out. The constant attention. The frequent propositions. If they only knew he was a monster draped in a pretty covering, they might think twice about wanting to get in his pants.

"Edward, do you think the Tantric Sex books would be in the Yoga section or in Self-Help?" Emmett yelled, his voice carrying through the enormous store. Edward felt a phantom blush streak across his cheeks as everyone turned and looked at him. Now their thoughts all centered around him and his brother having sex, which was _not_ a pretty image.

"I believe tantric books are located in both sections. Here, why don't I help you?"

Edward was frozen stiff as he watched the young brunette lead his brother away, weaving between shelves and aisles until they stood in front of the books he wanted. Her skin was clear and perfect, like silk was covering her delicate bones. Her voice, high and husky, soothed his mind. But what captivated him the most about her was her completely silent thoughts. There was nothing there to distract him from absorbing her every motion and nuisance. Without even realizing he was moving, he followed after her.

She went about her work with a quiet elegance, helping people with kindness and patience. He couldn't stop looking at her. The thoughts of others that usually overwhelmed him to the point of madness, fell into the background as he watched her. He crept closer, being cautious not to frighten her. As she worked, her plush lips parted as she sang quietly. The words were too soft for him to hear, but the melody, the rise and fall of the lyrics, the soothing softness of the tone hypnotized him. It wasn't until Emmett's large hand fell on his shoulder did he come back to reality.

"We need to go. Carlisle just called…Alice had a vision." Edward tried to protest, needed desperately to spend more time with his mystery girl, to know everything about her, but Emmett dragged him out of the store, leaving him aching with every step.

*()*()*

It was hours later, after Alice's so called 'crisis' involving the Volturi was resolved, that Edward was finally able to think back on his girl. Her face was shadowed in his mind, her features foggy in his memory, but the sound of voice and song she had been singing was forever etched in his memory.

*()*()*

**Present Day**

"It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth! The store has no forwarding address for her and all of the background information on her resume is fake. The last two jobs she listed on there had never heard of her. I don't even know if this is even her name that we've been searching for!" Jasper's inability to do what he did best, track people down, was frustrating him to no end. Alice could see nothing, even when she opened herself up to the visions and Rose and Emmett were striking out at every turn as they tried to find this girl.

"Edward, we may have to think about using one of the Volturi's trackers to find her soon," Carlisle said softly, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. Edward's eyes rolled back in his head, his brain so locked on the song that he could barely function any more. He couldn't hunt and his family had resorted to feeding him animal blood through a straw. If they didn't find the girl soon, they worried he might be the first vampire in history to have a nervous breakdown.

"Carlisle, what if we just bombard him with every song ever written. This song has to be out there somewhere. And if he just hears it again, maybe it will break the cycle," Esme suggested, hating to see her son in so much pain.

"I've tried that already, but it wasn't there. I'm pretty sure this is a song she wrote herself, so without her to finish it, we have no way of getting it out of Edward's head. It must be the way his brain works with his mind reading that is making him unable to process anything but this song. I'm afraid…I'm afraid we might lose him if we can't find her soon."

*()*()*

"I think I've got something!" Alice yelled as she ran into the kitchen. Edward was curled in a ball, whimpering pitifully as he lay in the corner. "Emmett, you need to come with me right now. I had a vision of her getting on a bus in Queets. We have to stop her, because after about twenty minutes on the bus…her future disappears."

Edward didn't even move as his siblings sprinted from the room. His mind was a blank slate with the exception of his mystery girl's sweet voice humming and singing.

*()*()*

"Ma'am, we need you to come with us," Emmett rumbled, trying to sound as authoritative as possible. The girl jumped when Alice's little hand gripped her arm tightly. "It is a matter of life and death."

Bella Swan allowed herself to be pulled off the bus and into the waiting black SUV. The windows were so darkly tinted she was unable to see the street lights as they sailed through the small town.

"Are you going to tell me what I did or where you're taking me?" she asked quietly, her nails digging into her palm as she struggled against abject terror.

Had she just been kidnapped?

"I told you, it is a matter of life and death. Without you…my brother is as good as dead," Alice whispered, her visions once more unable to show her Edward's future.

"But how…" Bella spoke, but Emmett interrupted her. "Just sitcha' ass down and be quiet."

After realizing she wouldn't stand a chance if she tried to take down the big guy, she did just as he suggested. Months of running from her past had left her physically and mentally exhausted. They made running away look so easy in movies, but it was far from easy. Constantly looking around to make sure no one recognized you, keeping your story straight every time you told it, and the lying…she hated lying. At least she could trust that these two strangers were not concerned with what had happened in Phoenix, and there was no way they were sent by her mother. So it was with great trust that she finally let herself sleep.

*()*()*

The car bumped and jolted over imperfections in the road, throwing Bella all over the back seat of the vehicle. She thought about continuing to pretend to sleep, but curiosity got the best of her as the car stopped and the front doors opened. By the time her door was yanked ajar, she was sitting up.

"Hurry…I don't think he has much time left," a stunningly handsome man grabbed her hand and yanked her from the car, pulling her up the steps of a sprawling, elegant house. The inside was all a blur as she struggled to keep up with his frantic pace. They stopped in the middle of a beautiful kitchen, but once again she was unable to appreciate it. Lying motionless on the floor was a man. Though she didn't know him, Bella was instantly drawn to his side, instinctively needing to ease his suffering. The moment she knelt next to him and took his hand, she started humming and then singing to him.

Edward could feel the darkness lifting. The song was here…the damn thing that had been stuck in his mind for so long, eclipsing all other rational thought was finally going to be finished. He found himself humming along with the section he knew, and then as her crystal clear voice continued on to the end, he just reveled in the melody. It was beautiful, it was perfect and then…it was over.

The room was silent for a moment, everyone waiting to see what would happen next. And then suddenly, Edward opened his eyes. The cycle was broken…the earworm was gone.

"Oh thank God!" Esme cried, falling to the floor and dragging Edward's weak form into her arms. Even as she peppered kisses all over his face, his eyes never left Bella's. She was his savior.

"Would someone like to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Bella whispered shakily. Her insides felt like they had been through a blender and the connection she felt toward this stranger was frightening.

"I'm sorry. If you would give me a few moments to change, I would be glad to explain everything," Edward said, his voice hoarse from disuse. Bella nodded numbly, entranced by his smooth tone. In the blink of an eye he was gone and she could hear water running somewhere on the floor above her. The rest of the people in the room embraced and rejoiced, while she stood there in a numb shock.

"There…sorry that took so long," Edward said fifty-five seconds later. His hair was damp and his shirt was spotted with water droplets, as if he had put the thing on without waiting for his skin to be dry. He gently reached for Bella's hand and she gave it to him without a second thought.

"You are my savior…and my condemner, but we won't talk about that," Edward joked as he sat down on a couch in the elegantly appointed living room. Bella started to sit in the chair next to the sofa, but looked up when he made a pained sound. "Would it be possible for you to sit here next to me? I know you are confused but I really need to be able to touch you."

His eyes were so open and desperate; she instantly surrendered to his desire and started to speak as she sat. "What's your name?"

"My name is Edward Cullen. And you are Isabella Swan, born September 13th, 1991. You favorite color is purple, you hate tomatoes and you feel that the Cohen Brothers are the most ingenious directors of their generation." Bella could only stare at him as he finished talking.

"Have you been stalking me?" she rasped, pushing away from him slightly. That wounded animal sound erupted from his chest again and he reached for her. "Please don't go."

"Edward…you are fucking this all up. Here, let me help," Alice said as she came bouncing into the room. She sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch and took Bella's free hand in hers. "We are vampires that only hunt animals. Edward heard you singing in the bookstore and was hit by a powerful earworm and was unable to function until we found you so you could finish the song for him. Now you are his life, his world, his everything. Whatever you command, he will do. We know what happened in your past, but that guy deserved to die and we won't tell a soul. He hurt your mother, and I for one commend you for putting that drug in his beer, because it was only a matter of time before he came for you."

Alice paused her frantic rambling to take in some much needed air and giggled when she saw the size of Bella's eyes. "Almost done. I can see visions of the future while Edward can read minds. Yours is silent to him, but while you were touching he was able to see your past. Like I said…we know everything that was and everything that will be. You are going to be very happy here," Alice said with a smile, pulling Bella into her arms. She went limply into the embrace and when Alice released her…she fainted dead away.

*()*()*

Bella came awake slowly, surfacing through the fog that had overtaken her mind. Edward could tell by her breathing pattern that she was waking and sat forward on the chair he had propped next to the bed. Her hand was held tightly between his palms, the warmth of her skin comforting him. The flashes of her past he experienced had been unlike anything he'd known before. He felt like he had been inside of her, and now they were one. He just hoped that she would feel the same when she regained consciousness.

"Why me?" Bella whispered, her sudden words taking Edward by surprise. He jumped a bit, squeezing her hand tighter as he tried to come up with an answer that would make sense to her.

"You're mine," he answered simply. "You were meant to belong to me, just as I was created to be here for you." Bella's eyes blinked open, her head tilting so she could see him.

"But what does that mean? Will I have to stay here with you? Give up the pathetic life I have been living?" she rasped. Edward shook his head.

"It means whatever you want it to mean."

Bella once more closed her eyes, two fat tears oozing from beneath her lowered lashes. "This is so weird. I mean…you're this gorgeous, super rich _vampire_ that for some reason wants me."

"If it helps, I'm desperately trying to find a way to reverse the vampire phenomenon," Edward replied softly. "I don't _want_ to be a monster."

"Oh Edward, I don't see you as a monster. I think it's very nice that you kill animals instead of people. But…this is still just so far out of my comfort zone, I don't know what to do." As Bella really started to cry, Edward leaned forward and pulled her into his arms. She went willingly, loving the strength and security she felt in his embrace. Bella suddenly understood what he meant when he said she belonged to him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yeah so being that this is like…four times longer than my usual chapters, I decided to stop. We shall see these two again…for another birthday celebration!**

**Happy (belated) Birthday Afmtoo!**


	15. Happy Birthday HiddenAngel7

**Turning twenty-one is a big deal. You get to drink and party and make an ass of yourself…legally **

**Happy 21st birthday to HiddenAngel! I hope you enjoy this, lovey!**

* * *

><p>"Will you stop checking your phone already? The kids are fine! You're parents can handle them for one night!"<p>

I looked over my shoulder at my friend, Rose, glaring at her in the near-darkness of the club.

"Excuse me for being a cautious parent. This is the first time I've left the twins alone since they were born," I spat as I turned back around to the bar and tipped my drink back, draining the rest of my vodka tonic. "Now you wanted to bring me here, so lead the way. I'm ready to dance!"

I grabbed onto Rose's hand as she strolled through the writhing bodies and into the middle of the dance floor. Techno music blared and lights flashed all around us. It was so loud, conversations were impossible as we swayed and moved to the music. I had given Rose a hard time about going out tonight, but she was right. I really did need this.

"Someone is watching you," Rose shouted into my ear, her body pressing against my back. I felt her hands trail up my bare arms, her fingers wrapping around my neck so she could tilt my head in the right direction.

The corner he was sitting in was darker than the rest of the club, as if even the lights were frightened of him. And even though I could barely see him, I knew Rose was right…he was looking at me.

"What should I do?" I yelled back, unable to take my eyes off of his shadowed face.

"Um, you go and get some! You have free reign tonight to do whatever or _whoever_ you want!" she squealed as she flattened her hand on my back and shoved me forward. I stumbled, tripping over my own feet as I tried to walk in the four inch heels Rose had forced me to wear. My hips rolled side to side as I finally managed to get my stride right. I stopped in front of his table, still unable to see him clearly.

"Are you looking at me?" I rasped, the liquid courage I had received from my drink suddenly disappearing.

What the hell was I doing?

I was a married woman.

"Yes, I was looking at you. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I want you to come over here," he ordered, the confidence in his tone leaving no doubt that he was used to people following his directions.

I was helpless to do anything but comply.

The leather of the bench was cool on my overheated skin, my short skirt leaving plenty of flesh exposed.

His long-fingered hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me closer to him and I could feel the expensive fabric of his slacks against my thigh.

"Just look at those lips, so full and pouty. I bet they would look amazing wrapped around my cock," he whispered as he tangled our fingers together and slid them up the inside of his thigh. Sooner than I thought possible, my fingertips encountered the blunt head of his erection.

"What do you think, princess? You want to suck my cock, don't you?" he teased, his free hand coming up and trailing over the skin my silky tank-top left uncovered. Those long fingers dipped into the top of my shirt, coming into contact with the edge of my bra as he shifted my hand beneath the table so I was cupping his shaft.

We both moaned.

"Yeah, you wanna take me in your mouth. You wanna use those plush lips to bring me pleasure, don't you? Now be a good girl and crawl under the table for me, princess," he growled, his fingers moving out of my shirt and into my hair, pushing me down.

The darkness was fathomless beneath the table, the long fabric covering it hiding me while letting absolutely no light in. I felt for his legs, unable to believe I was really going to do this. My fingers gripped onto the thick muscles of his thighs when I finally found them, trailing up toward where I knew he was hard and waiting for me.

"That's a girl," he snarled somewhere above me, his hand sneaking beneath the fabric to tangle in my hair. "Undo my pants now."

My fingers trembled as I slid his expensive leather belt free, attacking the button and zipper of his slacks next. It was impossible to tell what color his pants were, but the bright white of his briefs was easier to see in the gloom. The impressive bulge pressed against the thin cotton made me wish I had worn panties. There would be a puddle under me when I was done.

"My cock is leaking for you, princess," he cooed, his fingers tightening in my curls as his hips thrust toward me. I took that as a sign to get started.

He hissed as I reached into the waist of his briefs, barely able to wrap my hand around his girth as I pulled him free. I licked my lips as I slid my hand up and down, savoring the subtle tremor that ran though him.

"I didn't ask for a hand job, princess. I want to fuck that mouth of yours," he snapped, his words moving like erotic lightning through my body. I pressed my lips to the tip of him, sucking gently at the moisture that had pooled there. His hips thrust again, this time forcing most of his length into my mouth. It was a tight fit, and I could feel my lips cushioning his shaft as he moved me over him, using my hair to force me down.

It was rough and it was wild and I loved every second of it.

The music got louder, the base vibrating the floor under my knees. My eyes were closed as I allowed him to guide me, my tongue sliding over him as he fucked my mouth, just as he said he would. My teeth scraped his delicate flesh and I delighted in the growl he let fly. His motions were getting frantic now, the salty taste of him filling my mouth as he came, pulling my hair so tightly my eyes watered. I didn't release him when he was done, but continued to lap and nibble at his still-hard cock. I may have even nuzzled against it before he reached beneath the table and pulled me up into his lap.

The lights were a bit brighter now as I straddled him, my ass slipping across his bare thighs from the obscene amount of wetness that had escaped me. His bright green eyes met mine and I smiled coyly up at him.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked, his hand coming up to smooth down the wildness of my hair.

"You know I did," I teased, wiggling a bit on his lap so he could feel the proof of my enjoyment.

"Kids still okay?" he questioned and I nodded, reaching into my bra to show him my silent phone.

"My parents have everything under control apparently. How about if I get a turn now?" I cooed at my husband. His smile was predatory as he somehow managed to switch places with me and slid under the table.

"My pleasure."

**I love writing dirty husband/wife stories **

**Happy Birthday!**


	16. Happy Birthday LadyV

**This late...and I missed so many wonderful people's birthdays...but here it is for Lady V. V...happy birthday!  
><strong>

**Born made me a fabulous banner. You can see it over on facebook.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Shhh," he whispered, his long finger pressed against his lips, "ye musta be quiet."

I nodded, my eyes filling with frightened tears as he held me against his broad chest. He smelled strongly of horse, but what was I to expect after he rode several days on horseback to come to the manor. The frigid December wind cut through my woolen gown and I stomped my feet to try and keep warm.

I knew I should have put on my knit stockings.

"Ay, here he comes," my savior growled softly, his words vibrating against my back. We were so close I could feel every line of his body, which was shocking. I'd never been that close to a man before.

"Keep quiet, lass," he breathed, his words carried on a warm puff of air that caressed my cheek. I turned toward him, feeling the rough scrape of his beard on my skin. His green eyes were luminous in the weak light of the moon, and I couldn't wait to see them as he looked upon my bare flesh. Would I please his eye? Would he be angry he had gone out of his way to save such a meager scrap of a girl?

I was jostled out of my meanderings as he suddenly surged forward, pushing me down so I was hidden behind a bush.

"Halt!" I shook in fear at the sound of swords being pulled from their scabbards.

"Och, a thorn in my side. Cullen, ye right bastard, what ye be doing on my land?" I stopped breathing, worried I would give myself away.

"Ye know full well why I'm here," Cullen growled.

"The lass is mine," Aro snapped. He had been after my hand for years now, ever since I'd started looking after my father's land. I knew I needed to do something drastic if I wanted to avoid marriage to him, but after my father's death, it suddenly became dire. I needed to be wed, or else I'd lose everything my father had worked to build.

I couldn't do that to him.

"The lass is _not_ yours. She nevah was. An I'm afraid ye be too late. We were married at Gretna Green just a few hours ago." My lips parted on a silent gasp. He was lying. He had arrived at the manor just a few minutes before Aro and his men started up the drive.

"I'll take a widow to my bed," Aro said, and I felt my stomach roll at his words. Was he planning on_ making_ me a widow?

"You'll nevah touch her." The night was suddenly alight with flying flames. I screamed, pulling my cape up over my head as fire-tipped arrows sailed over me. The sounds of men crying out in pain were deafening and I bit my knuckle to keep from adding my own sobs. By the time the night was once again dark, I was trembling so hard my teeth chattered.

"Bella, I'ave ye." I fought at the hands that reached for me for only a moment, before I realized it was Edward.

Edward Cullen, my savior.

I threw myself into his arms, desperately holding onto him for dear life.

"Is it over?" I whispered, unable to look behind him for fear I might lose my supper.

"Ay, tis over. My men had it all unda control," he said, his voice strong and confident. I knew he had brought along a few men to help, but the carnage that lay at his feet was overwhelming.

"Can we go home?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Ay, lass, we canna go home," he sighed. His sword hung off his belt, blood-covered and victorious.

"Hear me now! Anyone found alive…gut them!" Edward shouted before he swept me up into his arms and strode across the field.

"You lied," I whispered as I fingered the heavy black stone that hung from a cord around his neck.

"Aye," he said simply. I couldn't help but glance up at his face nervously. Would he take me? He had told Aro we were wed, but it had been a lie. He might not want to marry me at all, now that the threat had been eliminated.

Edward walked through the massive wooden doors of the manor as if he belonged there. He stopped one of our few maids, ordering a repast be sent up to my rooms. Apparently he was planning on staying.

"Direct me to ye chamber, lass," he whispered, his voice husky in my ear. I lifted a trembling hand to point up the stairs and his long legs ate up the distance. By the time he paused outside my chamber door, I was shaking. "I shall call for the priest in the morning and we will be wed by special license."

**EPOV**

I looked down at Bella's pale face, wondering if I was doing the right thing. I wanted her…desperately, but did she fancy me? As she shook in my arms, I worried she regretted calling on me.

When I received her missive, I'd not hesitated to gather my men and head off toward Swan Manor. Charles Swan had been a friend to my father, and I'd always been partial to the look of his only child. The few times I'd seen her over the past few years had only added to my interest. Then, she'd called for my assistance and sealed her fate. She would be mine.

Her room chamber was small and pitiful. Her mattress needed to be re-stuffed and her sheets were threadbare. I couldn't picture taking my future wife on such a pitiful bed, but I had no choice.

"Are ye ready?" I asked, hearing the exaggerated roll of the letter r as I spoke. It always happened when I was anxious. Bella trembled as I laid her down on the bed, her fingers grabbing onto my shirt, refusing to let go.

"Ye'll stay with me?" she whispered, her eyes wide and worried. Did she think I was going to leave her? She was mine now, forevermore.

"A course I will, lass," I replied as I reached for her hands. She released her grip on my tunic and I stepped back and pulled it over my head. My belt and scabbard were next to fall to the ground. When I stood before her in just my kilt, I looked down at her. Wide brown eyes greeted me, her gaze locked on my chest.

"Ye are so very big," she gasped, her fingers holding onto the bedding beneath her.

"Ay, but ye don't need ta worry. I'll be easy with ye," I said softly, moving my hand slowly up toward her slippered foot. Her skin was so fine beneath my fingers and I worried I might mar her. By the time I had her slippers off and had moved to the buttons of her woolen gown, she was shaking. "Be of ease."

"I am nervous," she admitted shyly. I was overjoyed that she was as inexperienced as I had assumed she was. I would have taken her even if she wasn't innocent, but the thought of being her only lover made my staff throb.

"I'll take care of ye," I assured her, slipping the last of her buttons free. Her shift was thin, nearly transparent and I could see the peaks of her breasts, taut and ready for my mouth. The dark shadow at the apex of her thighs had my own hands trembling. She was perfect.

My fingers were rough as I yanked her clothes free, leaving her naked on the harsh bedding. The candle and firelight bathed her in gold, making my palms sweat. She was a vision.

"I'll take ye now," I rasped, praying I'd have the strength to be easy with her. I swore I would, and even though my staff was weeping to get inside of her tight channel, I needed to go slowly.

Bella nodded shakily, her hands fluttering over her bare belly and breasts, as if trying to cover herself. I stood back and unlaced my kilt. It fell soundless to the ground, but Bella's gasp was anything but as she saw my manhood. I pressed my hips against the bed as I mounted her, not wanting to frighten her with the proof of my need.

"You'll be mine?" I asked once more, my lips ghosting a trail across her cheek. Her breath came in sweet-scented puffs of air against my shoulder.

"I will," she replied, and that was all the answer I needed. With a silent prayer to God to bless our union, I used my knees to spread her thighs wide. My hand shook as I guided myself along her slippery flesh, seeing the entrance to her body. She was so small, I worried I might tear her.

"Be of ease," I whispered, letting my staff go so I could cup and worship her bountiful breasts. She nodded her head and took a shuddering breath as she slowly relented to my caresses. I could feel the changes in her body, the warmth that spread across her chest and down her belly. When I felt her wetness coating the tip of my manhood, I knew she was ready. Kissing her lips, I aligned myself with the opening of her channel, pushing in slowly.

"Ah!" Bella cried out against my lips as I moved my hips forward.

"Shhh," I rasped, my voice hoarse with pleasure. She felt so good, unlike anything I'd ever felt before. It was right. It was perfect. She was mine.

Tears were running down Bella's temple by the time I finally had my hips flush with hers. Our chest brushed with every one of her deep breaths and I could feel how fast her heart was racing. It matched the beat of my own.

"Perfect," I sighed, looking down at her. She blinked those sleepy brown eyes of hers, her hands slowly moving up my arms to my shoulders. There she held on as I started to move. "Is it good, lass?"

"Ay," she moaned, her fingers lacing through the thick hair at the nape of my neck.

"It shall only get better," I promised, slipping my fingers into her heat to find the seat of her desire. Her nubbin was hard and ready for my touch and she jolted at the contact. "There it is. Come apart for me, lass."

My body took over, thrusting powerfully into her as she raced toward her peak. I held her as she shuddered; loving that it was my name that fell from her lips as she crested. I gave into the demands of my body and spilled inside her, hoping my seed might take hold in her belly.

By the time I had caught my breath, Bella was snoring softly in my arms, which made me ridiculously happy. She trusted me to keep her safe, to love and care for her. And I would.

She was my greatest gift.

* * *

><p><strong>As Born says...Nuttin' says lubbin' like rubbin' on the nubbin'! <strong>

**Happy birthday, V!  
><strong>


End file.
